


В поле спят мотыльки

by fandom J and Kpop 2020 (J_and_K_pop)



Category: J and Kpop, K-pop, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Alternate Universe - The Witcher, Don't copy to another site, Fandom Kombat 2020, Fanfiction, Fantasy, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Original work - Freeform, Single work
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-15
Updated: 2020-08-15
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:47:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 21,975
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25668433
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/J_and_K_pop/pseuds/fandom%20J%20and%20Kpop%202020
Summary: Намджун решает ненадолго остановиться.
Relationships: Kim Namjoon | RM/Min Yoongi | Suga
Kudos: 9
Collections: Level 4 Quest 1: ББ-квест 2020 (макси), MAXI BB FK2020 J&K POP





	1. Квен

**Author's Note:**

> ▶ [Иллюстрация к работе](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25875643)
> 
> Скачать: [DOCX](https://drive.google.com/file/d/1h29U6V47_KHSmfAFHAsrj4dpGFnYqL5E/view?usp=sharing) | [TXT](https://drive.google.com/file/d/1mBMAEkAkCVidvdEjwAcAh-0d9cuag12v/view?usp=sharing) | [FB2](https://drive.google.com/file/d/1G4uNMuxXNbKk3Nf9_-7TL7EvME6Lj_MA/view?usp=sharing)

_Знак Квен основан на элементе земли.  
Создает магический щит, не позволяющий нанести ведьмаку урон,  
а при должном развитии еще и наносит урон атакующему._

В первый раз он останавливается возле дома совсем ненадолго. Поправить съехавшую седельную сумку, оглядеться. Взгляд цепляется за крышу с проплешинами прогнившей за зиму соломы, скользит по крепкой печной трубе и замирает на упавшем заборе. Печальное зрелище. Килька недовольно перебирает ногами, прядет ушами.  
\- Ну, - шепчет Намджун, - чего ты?  
Хотя ему тоже здесь неуютно.  
\- Тут лет пять тому назад отшельник жил, - не понятно с чего вдруг решает устроить экскурсию староста. – Потом помер, сталбыть. Нашли только через полгода, мальчишки в дом забрались на спор. Дети, что с них взять.  
Намджун кивает. Очень познавательно. Вместо сочувствия к отшельнику он испытывает какой-то слабый аналог зависти: жил в лесу, никто не трогал, умер тихо. Что может быть лучше? Уж точно не скитаться по свету и помереть от зубов неведомой твари.  
\- Говорят, тварь какая-то его угробила, - будто в насмешку продолжает староста.  
Намджун встряхивает поводья, дед семенит рядом с лошадью, высоко задирая голову, чтобы заискивающе взглянуть в его глаза. Каждый раз одно и то же. Сейчас будет душераздирающая история, за ней сразу «а вы не посмотрите, раз уж мимо проезжаете?», и, если Намджун откажется - злой плевок сквозь зубы на дорогу, проклятие шепотом. Крестьяне во всех деревнях одинаковые. Люди вообще одинаковые, что низшего сословия, что высшего.  
\- … сам целехонький, только белый весь и седой, вот как вы, сталбыть. Ни согнуть, ни разогнуть, так бревном и хоронили, - тараторит староста, пока Намджун спешивается и проверяет сумку с эликсирами. – Может посмотрите на обратном пути?  
\- Может посмотрю, - не спорит Намджун.  
Лицо старосты расползается в щербатой улыбке, счастливей человека на всем белом свете не сыщешь. Одинаковы люди везде, что крестьяне, что короли. Только короли на виселицу отправляют, если им чего-то не нравится, а крестьяне по-простому – на вилы. Намджуну что виселица, что вилы – все едино. Заказ он уже взял, не отшельника смотреть, а тварь покрупнее, в лес поглубже. На обратном пути можно и в ту хату заглянуть.  
\- Идите домой, - не столько просит, сколько советует Намджун. – Если не вернусь…  
Он задумывается, хмыкает и просто взмахивает рукой – не вернется и не вернется. Некому отправлять письмо, некому оставлять наследство. Да и наследства за все годы как-то не накопилось. Денег только и хватает на то, чтобы иногда ночь не под открытым небом провести, да запасы пополнить. О каком наследстве может идти речь?  
Староста торопливо направляется в сторону деревни, Намджун спешивается.  
\- Здесь стой, - командует Кильке.  
Мало того, что Намджун привязался к ней, как к лучшему (а порой и единственному) другу, так еще и покупать новую лошадь банально не на что. Проще пешком в чащу зайти, пешком выйти. Если боги будут милостивы и рука не дрогнет. Ну а если дрогнет, так тому и быть. Намджун фаталист по природе и слишком устал, чтобы бояться грядущего.  
Из седельных сумок он забирает только эликсиры. Тут же, не отходя далеко, размазывает по серебряному клинку масло. Судя по описаниям, покоя местным не дает обычный туманник. Не шибко приятная тварь, но и не особо опасная, если знаешь, что делать. Намджун знает. Сколько их таких от его меча полегло? Сколько еще поляжет? Год движется к осени, и неминуемо накатывает философское, тяжелое, туманит голову похлеще водки. Давит на плечи, мешает дышать. По ночам сворачивается клубком на груди, точно кот. «Что будет дальше, Намджун? - шепчет. – Сколько ты еще выдержишь?» А Намджун сколько надо, столько и выдержит, в этом вся суть Пути: иди себе, пока идется и дыши, пока дышится. Даже если сложно и никакого смысла нет.  
Он погружается в тень чащи, точно в мутную воду, набрав в грудь воздуха побольше, будто дальше его неоткуда будет брать. Может и неоткуда, кто ж знает. В лесу сыро и пахнет падалью, за десять минут пути он натыкается на испуганного зайца, чуть позже – на труп косули. Брюхо разодрано, но по следам видно – волки, простые волки. С этими товарищами справиться легче всего. Что там, они порой сами его сторонятся, будто чувствуя превосходящего по силам противника. Вот как сейчас – труп косули есть, волков нет. Попрятались. Намджун хмыкает, отпускает на волю ведьмачье чутье: в километре отсюда, ближе к деревне, пробирается по лесу усталый грибник. Возвращается, хотя едва за полдень перевалило, просто потому что днем здесь делать нечего. Намджун знает, Намджуну нравится ходить по лесу не в поисках тварей, а в поисках грибов. Трава под ногами сама расступается, шаг ровный, легкий, шляпки вдоль тропинки торчат. Эти ядовитые, эти на эликсиры сгодятся, эти – на обед. Вот бы и сейчас просто насобирать грибов, вернуться домой, чтобы шкворчало на сковородке, пахло вкусно, а в окно заглядывал закат.  
Он снова хмыкает, уже не так весело, как до этого: домой он разве что во снах возвращается, потому что только во снах у него есть дом.  
Туман подкрадывается почти незаметно, простой человек внимания бы не обратил, Намджун же весь обращается в слух, в чутье. Туман облизывает носки сапог, поднимается выше. Пахнет гнилью. Неподалеку хрустят ветки - туманник не ведьмак, совсем бесшумно ступать не умеет. Ирден складывается на пальцах сам собой, привычно расцветает вокруг Намджуна розоватым – ловушка готова. Осталось только подождать.  
\- Иди сюда, - шепотом зовет Намджун. – Иди, все равно разойтись с миром не получится.  
Туманник слышит его и словно понимает – выбирается из кустов, ковыляет навстречу - кривобокий, уродливый, огромная зубастая башка, страшные белые глаза. Когда-то они, правда, казались Намджуну страшными. А теперь осталось ли хоть что-то страшное на свете?  
\- Ну, привет, - улыбается Намджун.  
Все начинается и заканчивается за секунду, простой селянин бы и не заметил этот миг. Туманник бросается навстречу, Намджун отступает назад. Не испугавшись – завлекая. Ловушка захлопывается. Туманник шипит, визжит противно, натыкаясь на стены внезапной тюрьмы. Они не останавливают совсем, больше замедляют, но и этого вполне достаточно. Несколько взмахов мечом, — даже ирден погаснуть не успевает, — и все кончено. Сложнее отпиливать башку. Намджун устает под конец, руки ноют, спина болит. Это уже старость? Спросить бы, да некого – наставник далеко, в древней надежной крепости, друзья разбрелись по свету, кто куда. Дай боги, чтобы хотя бы еще живы были.  
Тяжелая башка туманника оттягивает плечо, руки щиплет от его крови аж по локти. Килька смотрит на Намджуна осуждающе, даже не испугавшись, когда он выбирается из чащи взмокший и усталый. Поначалу шарахалась. После сумрака солнечный свет колет глаза, выдавливает слезы, которые ни стереть, ни сморгнуть. Намджун приматывает трофей к крючкам на седле, стоит недолго, опираясь на теплый лошадиный бок – то ли задумался, то ли силы копит перед дорогой. Потом все-таки забирается в седло. Ни грядущая оплата, ни короткая передышка не радуют.  
На обратном пути он снова цепляется взглядом за дом. Хорошо здесь летом: озеро чуть ли не у самого порога, мостки крепкие, лодка лежит в камышах брюхом кверху. Порыбачить бы, да хоть и просто поваляться в траве на солнышке. Намджун вздыхает, трогает поводья. Килька послушно идет вперед.  
\- Батюшки святы! – восклицают женщины, когда он въезжает в село. – Страшилище-то какое!  
И не понятно - о нем говорят или о трофее, прицепленном к седлу. Впрочем, и то, и то уже привычно и не расстраивает так, как в самом начале. Люди везде одинаковые. Как еще на него можно реагировать? Белые волосы, желтые глаза, слишком молодой, слишком жуткий. «Страшилище».  
\- Сталбыть, укокошили страховидло, - щерится в улыбке староста, да так радостно, будто сам помогал, мечом махал. – Отличная работа, милсдарь ведьмак!  
Намджун тоскливо косится на двери корчмы. Нормально примут или драться полезут? Днем он вроде как помотался по селу, примелькался, но люди… Везде одинаковые. Сначала улыбаются тебе, зазывают, а потом в спину тычут, и, дай боги, пальцем, а не вилами. После войны, правда, подуспокоились, выдохлись, но мало ли, что в дурные головы взбредет. Нет, лучше даже не пытаться. Набрать провизии и в дорогу.  
\- За отличную работу и платят отлично, - хрипит он, сползая с седла.  
Староста тут же сдувается, но не настолько, чтобы не заплатить. Ведьмак же и вернуться может, бывали случаи, а молва по свету быстро разлетается. Кошель не особо тяжелый, но руку оттягивает приятно. Еды купить можно, глядишь, и на молоко хватит. Самое то после боя.  
\- А вы, милсдарь ведьмак, сразу в путь? - щурится прилипчивый дед, провожая его до корчмы. - Может задержитесь на денек? Племяш мой, сталбыть, в соседней деревне живет, тоже на чудище какое-то жалуется.  
Намджун задумывается, - деньги лишними не бывают, - потом обещает:  
\- Заеду по дороге.  
Но ближе к вечеру, пропитавшись усталостью и запахами пищи, выбирается из корчмы на свежий воздух и задумывается еще раз: сами предложили на денек задержаться, может, и правда, стоит? Мест у деревенских не оказывается даже в сенях, но у Намджуна есть другая идея. Не зря дом у озера не выходит из головы.  
Дверь, стоит ее толкнуть, скрипит тоскливо и протяжно, будто жалуется: забросили, забыли. Чутье молчит. Намджун скармливает черному зеву печки несколько поленьев, кидает следом «игни», складывая пальцы в знак. Огонек загорается моментально - ласковый, хороший. В подполе шуршат мыши, но разве это важно, когда всего на одну ночь? И дом этот скорее их, чем его. Намджун скидывает поклажу в угол, проверяет дверь, на всякий случай приставляя к ней добротно сколоченную табуретку, затем выглядывает в окно - Килька смотрит с другой стороны почти осуждающе.  
\- Нам тут вдвоем тесно будет, - оправдывается Намджун и улыбается: - Кричи, если что.  
Лошадь фыркает насмешливо, отворачивается. Обиделась, но ненадолго. Отходчивая.  
Кровать скрипит так же жалобно, как и дверь, но выдерживает. В дыры на потолке заглядывает закатное небо, розовое, нежное, как новая кожа. Намджун моргает один раз, второй, потом закрывает глаза. День был долгий.

Просыпается на рассвете, непривычно бодрый. Килька, услышав его возню, заглядывает в окно.  
\- Не бойся, не помер, - хмыкает Намджун.  
Настроение на удивление хорошее. Он неторопливо завтракает, разогрев на остывающих углях кусок ветчины, потом зачем-то собирает весь мусор в доме, выносит на улицу. Оглядывает прохудившуюся крышу, повалившийся забор. Вздыхает. Над озером низко носятся стрижи - к вечеру дождь будет, но сейчас небо чистое, прозрачное, что вода в том же озере. Поддавшись внезапному порыву, Намджун стягивает рубаху и ныряет с разбегу, в два шага преодолев мостки. Вода теплая, будто гладит, касается мягко шрамов на его груди и спине, водоросли тянутся со дна, приветствуя. Южнее, у самого берега под водой темнеет провал пещеры, но утопцев не видать, и Намджун, забывшись, обещает себе проверить позже. Потом, вынырнув и забравшись на мостки, с досадой трясет головой - когда позже? Уедет же сегодня. Не его это дом. Хорошее настроение стекает в озеро вместе с водой.  
На перекрестке Килька оборачивается, словно тоже позволила себе расслабиться и представить, что они здесь не чужие. Иногда Намджуну кажется, что она гораздо умнее, чем положено лошади.  
\- Милсдарь ведьмак! - радуется ему староста, как родному, едва заметив на въезде в деревню. - Вот! Племяш мой, прибежал, чуть свет. Я ему весточку отправил, про вас, сталбыть.  
«Племяш» - здоровый детина, что вверх, что вширь, смотрит исподлобья, но протягивает Намджуну широкую мозолистую ладонь. Рукопожатие получается крепким и солидным, слова из его рта выходят такими же:  
\- Лихо в лесу завелось, с нашей стороны холма. Детей жрет. Посмотришь?  
\- Я бесплатно не работаю, - напоминает Намджун на всякий случай.  
\- Знамо дело, - кивает тот и повторяет упрямо: - Посмотришь?  
\- Чего ж не посмотреть, - улыбается Намджун и шутит неловко: - Я по жизни созерцатель.  
Староста неискренне смеется, его племянник молчит, нахмурив брови. Ладно.  
\- Дорогу-то покажешь?  
Дорогу показывает. Потом даже помощь предлагает, но Намджуну от его предложения ни холодно, ни жарко. Да и проблем от него больше будет, чем помощи. По дороге старостин «племяш» честно выкладывает что знает. Намджуну такие как он очень нравятся - все по делу, никаких недомолвок и приукрашиваний. Вот только приводят его в итоге на кладбище.  
\- Ты ж сказал в лесу, - хмыкает Намджун, привязывая Кильку к старой покосившейся оградке.  
\- Дык лес же, - взмахивает «племяш» рукой, - сосны, березы.  
Намджун с недоверием разглядывает две одинокие сосны и одну чахлую березу, но спорить и не думает - лес, так лес. Только вот чудища кладбищенские от лесных очень отличаются. Это, по словам все того же «племяша», живет здесь уже прилично, только пропадали в основном пьяницы да старики. Сейчас и оно, видать, постарело, захотелось мяса посвежее, крови погуще.  
Намджун вздыхает и отправляет парня домой, сам же обходит кладбище по кругу, трогает землю в подозрительных местах, присматривается к траве, принюхивается. Запах типичный для кладбища, но к нему примешивается еще что-то темное, знакомое. Намджун мысленно перебирает странички бестиария, переходя от одной могилки к другой. Все давние, ни одной раскопанной. Интересно.  
Еще интереснее становится, когда надобность в бестиарии отпадает, а из темного склепа на него вываливается кладбищенская баба во всей красе: зубастая, в обносках, бесцветные волосы каемкой по плешивой голове. Злая, как черт. Намджун каким-то чудом умудряется перекатиться в сторону, избегая острых, пропитанных ядом когтей. На масло и медитацию уже нет времени. Хотя бы меч достать успевает, уже спасибо.  
\- Ох и страшная же ты, - ворчит он недовольно, пятясь от светящихся даже при дневном свете глаз.  
Днем кладбищенские бабы предпочитают не высовываться, прячутся в тенях, ждут сумерек, но эта какая-то совсем уж отчаянная. И неожиданно разговорчивая:  
\- Поди прочь, - хрипит пересохшим горлом, - поди прочь, пока цел.  
Намджун и раньше встречал таких общительных, вот только разговор как правило дальше угроз не заходил. Да и тут вряд ли зайдет – не похожа баба на добрую старушку. Клацает гнилыми клыками, обходит Намджуна по кругу, примериваясь.  
\- Я же только пришел, - разводит он руками, - а ты гонишь сразу.  
И тут же отпрыгивает в сторону, перекатываясь по земле. Вслед летят обломки каменного креста и скрипучие проклятия. Спина отзывается на кувырок тоскливым нытьем. Видимо, всё-таки старость. Намджун кряхтит недовольно, поднимаясь на ноги, и впечатывает в землю ирден. При дневном свете контуры ловушки практически незаметны, но чутье подсказывает - на месте. И это прекрасно, потому что противнику надоедает играть в догонялки. Баба ломится к нему напрямик по могилкам, сшибая и ломая кресты, визжит противно - сначала от злости, потом от боли. Намджун крутится вокруг своей оси и бьет еще раз. Последний. Меч сыто чавкает, вгрызаясь в гнилую плоть, воздух со свистом выходит из распоротой брюшины. Намджун ухмыляется победно и, расслабившись, пропускает конвульсивное движение скрюченных рук. Когти вспарывают доспех, будто косой воду – легко и глубоко. Намджун шипит сквозь зубы, зажимая рану, но ничего. Ничего. Поживет еще.  
Чуть позже, наскоро перемотав кровоточащее плечо тряпкой, он пробирается в склеп и находит там доказательства, хотя их не требовали: человеческие кости (слишком маленькие, чтобы еще оставались вопросы) сложены аккуратной горкой в самом углу, а по центру - крепкий котел, остывший совсем недавно. Зараза. Не то чтобы он надеялся спасти хоть кого-нибудь, но последний ребенок пропал только вчера. Не успел. Опять.  
\- Тварь ненасытная, - он со злостью пинает труп кладбищенской бабы.  
И голову отпиливает с большим удовольствием, несмотря на усталость. Плечо ноет.  
\- Спасибо, - коротко кивает неразговорчивый старостин племянник, принимая башку монстрихи, второй рукой подает кошель. - Сильно она тебя...  
\- Заживет, - машет рукой Намджун.  
До свадьбы так точно.

Когда он почти добирается до первой деревни, начинается дождь. Сначала мелкий и противный, потом все сильнее. В ворота Намджун въезжает насквозь промокшим и с напрочь онемевшей рукой. Небо нависает низко, тучи черные, смоляные, не видно нихрена, только и остается, что по факелам ориентироваться. Так он и добирается до корчмы. Староста, ожидаемо, находится именно там. Селянам вечно по домам не сидится, даже в такую погоду тянет поболтать и приобщиться к прекрасному. Староста как раз приобщается. Потягивает прекрасное из здоровенной кружки, сладко причмокивает. Завидев Намджуна, приветствует, как старого знакомого, хлопает по лавке рядом с собой.  
\- Ну как страховидло? – любопытствует.  
\- Пало смертью храбрых, - тускло улыбается Намджун и тут же меняет тему: - По поводу дома у озера…  
\- Себе присмотрел? – хмыкает башковитый дед. – А я и не против, оставайся. Наши привыкнут, да и ведьмак под боком всегда полезен.  
Ну еще бы. Если совсем своим станет, так можно и не платить вовсе. Очень удобно. Намджун фыркает, качает головой.  
\- Переночую только.  
\- Может посмотришь заодно? – не настаивает староста. – Наши говорят, та нечисть, что, сталбыть, отшельника угробила, там до сих пор. Завывает по ночам, гудит.  
Намджун благодарно кивает корчмарю, опустившему перед ним точно такую же, как у старосты, кружку, отпивает и вздыхает:  
\- Может и посмотрю.  
Уточняет на всякий случай:  
\- Гудит?  
\- Гудит, - соглашается староста, - как пузо после гороховой похлебки. Мерзко так, сталбыть.  
Узнав все, что нужно, Намджун перестает его слушать. Темное пиво куда интереснее. Он смотрит на свое отражение в кружке, на мрачные черные провалы вместо глаз, допивает остаток залпом и поднимается. Отдохнуть бы.  
\- За мой счет! – машет староста корчмарю, а Намджуну подмигивает: - Угощу, сталбыть.

Действительно, гудит. Намджун слышит этот звук ночью, когда щедро обмазывает рану настойкой из ласточкиной травы, обматывает чистой повязкой и валится на спину, вонзив взгляд в потолок. Опять не спится. Дождь барабанит где-то снаружи, несмотря на прохудившуюся крышу, внутрь не попадает. С утра можно будет посмотреть, что за чудеса. Где-то после этой мысли и раздается звук: чистый, глухой. Потусторонний. За стеной дома, ближе к двери, тревожно хрипит Килька. Намджун весь подбирается, придвигает ближе меч. Рычит сердито, понимая, что проверить все-таки придется, и поднимается одним рывком. Выбирается на крыльцо, мельком отметив, что основная масса туч уже двинулась на восток, потом оглядывает двор, едва не вздрогнув, когда в больное плечо утыкается испуганная лошадиная морда.  
\- Зараза, - бормочет Намджун, отпихивая ее.  
Звук повторяется. Ни ближе, ни дальше. В памяти всплывает темный провал пещеры, вход в которую скрыт под озером. Что поделать… Намджун возвращается в дом, отхлебывает из флакона «касатку» и снова вздыхает. В последнее время вздыхает он, кажется, чаще, чем просто дышит.  
Вода в озере почти ледяная, но варить согревающий эликсир нет времени. «Касатка» позволяет задерживать дыхание дольше, но не навсегда. А жаль. Иногда Намджун думает, что перестать дышать – не самый плохой вариант. Он погружается на самое дно, перебирает по нему руками, двигаясь в сторону идеально круглого входа в пещеру. Водоросли цепляются за руки, словно отговаривая. Меч тянет на дно – приляг, отдохни, куда спешить?  
Вдыхает Намджун глубоко под землей: когда действие «касатки» почти заканчивается, легкие обжигает спертым пещерным воздухом. Темень - хоть глаз выколи. Об этом он тоже позаботился и, достав из кармана очередной пузырек, выливает в себя терпкую и горьковатую «кошку». Очертания сводов и неровности пола проступают как из небытия. Цветов нет, одни линии, но и этого вполне достаточно. Если верить ощущениям, он сейчас ровно под домом. Пещера круглая, без ответвлений и лазов, на первый взгляд пустая и безжизненная. Никаких гнезд, типичных для накеров и утопцев, никакого хлама, рано или поздно забивающего укрытия волколаков. Яиц главоглазов и эндриаг тоже нет. Тихо и пусто. Значит, вывод один.  
Намджун делает шаг и «вывод» появляется буквально из воздуха. Силуэт уплотняется, пропитывается неярким потусторонним светом, воет. Гудит. Сначала тихо, будто удивленно, потом громче и уверенней. На последней ноте Намджун все-таки замечает то, что искал – скелет, вмятый во влажную землю пещеры. Значит, он был прав: призрак. Снова «ирден». В последние дни на него большой спрос. Пока призрак медленно заинтересованно движется навстречу своей погибели, Намджун ловит философский приход и понимает, что сам застрял в ловушке, подобной «ирдену». Просто ходит по кругу, без возможности выбраться, убивает чудовищ, считает монеты, убивает снова. Остается только покориться и ждать конца. Как призраку, который пересекает черту и застывает, поняв, что попался. Снова воет, обреченно и скорее из упрямства, нежели рассчитывая на успех, рвется к Намджуну, натыкается на прозрачную стену знака. Нет. Из круга не выйти. Намджун уничтожает его больше из жалости, чем из необходимости. Потом сжигает истлевшие кости, долго сидит над ними, пока даже от легкого дымка следа не остается. Только после этого тяжело поднимается с колен. Перед погружением едва не забывает снова отхлебнуть «касатки». Выныривая, не понимает – зачем вспомнил.  
Отчаяние гонит его вперед, но недалеко. Далеко – не хватит сил. Он снова падает на кровать, закрывает глаза. Вздыхает.

А утром, едва подняв седельные сумки, опускает их обратно.  
Всё.  
Устал.


	2. Аксий

_Знак Аксий позволяет установить временный контроль над разумом,  
а также воздействует успокаивающим образом на многих существ._

В первый день своей новой жизни Намджун просто лежит. Лежит и смотрит в потолок. Изредка встает и выходит по нужде. Один раз что-то ест. Но в основном просто лежит. Это похоже на сон, но ни разу за сутки он не закрывает глаз. Перед ним проносятся картинки, проносится вся его жизнь, и вот так, тщательно упорядоченная, она кажется еще более бессмысленной, чем обычно. Намджун вспоминает свои Испытания. Дикую боль от эликсиров, жесткий стол, к которому он привязан, крики наставников, редкое, но такое приятное забытье. Потом теплые руки, шепот («что с его волосами?»), неуверенность («что-то пошло не так»), вранье («ну вот, теперь все в порядке»). Никому из них Намджун больше никогда не верил, потому что никогда больше ничего не было в порядке. После холодного стола Намджун помнит темную пещеру. Эхо голосов. Рубаху, липнущую к телу, силуэты таких же, как он, испуганных мальчишек. Испуганных, но все равно рвущихся вперед по туннелю. Потом крики этих мальчишек, потом стоны. Тишину. Тишину Намджун помнит особенно хорошо, никакая другая с ней не сравнится. Помнит, как карабкался по камням вверх, вверх, вверх, казалось бесконечно, а в итоге легкий вечерний сумрак ударил по глазам будто ослепительно солнечный день. Ему до сих пор иногда снится эта пещера, то в ускоренном темпе, вспышками, то растянуто, будто все длилось годами. Еще снятся наставники, как и тогда, старательно отводящие глаза. Разговаривающие так, будто он не стоит перед ними, исцарапанный и потерянный.  
«Один выжил из всей группы».  
«И костей не найдем».  
«Оставьте».  
Намджун ненавидит все это. Всегда ненавидел. Но наставники вдалбливали в их головы – Путь не выбирают. И он никогда не выбирал, шел вперед, пока мог. Теперь как будто бы не может. Как будто бы устал. Сломался. Лежа на кровати в чужой хате, слушая дождь, снова поливающий все вокруг, вспоминает всё, и никому не может найти оправдания. Ни наставникам, ни себе. Ни миру вокруг. Если Путь – это предназначение, судьба, то почему ее для него выбрали они? Почему они приравняли себя к богам, решая, кому сломать жизнь и перековать под монстра, уничтожающего других монстров? Он часто думает об этом, ответов не находит никогда.  
\- Безумие какое-то, - бормочет, жмурясь до белых пятен под веками.  
Килька обеспокоенно фыркает в ответ. За нее Намджун и цепляется. Ему нужно срочно вырваться из хоровода видений, выдрать из себя крючок, утягивающий в прошлое. Он смотрит на свою лошадь. Лошадь, засунув голову в окно, смотрит на своего ведьмака.  
\- Думаешь, у нас получится? – Намджун совсем не уверен (ни в чем не уверен), поэтому было бы здорово, если бы ответили за него. – Вот это вот всё.  
Килька дергает ухом, отступает, пропадая из виду. Видимо, она тоже не уверена.  
В этот раз Намджун купается под дождем и пытается убедить себя, что это не попытка утопиться. В какой-то момент почти сдается, оседает на дно спиной вниз, камушки царапают плечи. Сквозь толщу воды небо кажется черным, плотным, будто озеро накрывает огромная крышка, из-под которой не выбраться. Ассоциации с гробом никак не отогнать. Впрочем, не видать ему гроба, даже если Путь оборвется. В лучшем случае – крестьяне закопают где-нибудь под березой, воткнут в землю косой наскоро сколоченный крест. В худшем – бросят в канаву, куда бросают свиней и коров, гнилье и отбросы. Может, там ему и место?  
Приступ глухой паники сменяется более острым приступом ненависти. Намджун выныривает, отталкиваясь от дна, дышит как в последний раз, матерится. Все-таки тогда на Испытаниях, правда, что-то пошло не так. У него не смогли забрать эмоции, часть осталась и мешает жить. Намджун встречал других ведьмаков, знал многих из них, и все они были удобными. В первую очередь для себя, потому что, по сути, задач всего две: убивай чудовищ, защищай людей. Никаких угрызений совести, никаких сомнений, сожалений. Предложи Намджуну еще раз пройти Испытания… Он бы отказался.  
Пока он лежит на берегу, слизывая с губ капли дождя, ночь окончательно вступает в свои права и становится тихо. Только в лесу гулко ухает филин. Или что-то, что притворяется филином. Сомнения во всем окружающем, так же являются частью его личного проклятия. Намджун отключает чутье, отключает слух. Просто лежит. Спустя полчаса ему кажется, что земля поддается, проминается и втягивает его в себя, готовая принять: давай, хватит уже, набегался. Но Намджун сам себя удивив, сопротивляется и садится. Не набегался. Есть еще дела. Крышу залатать, забор поднять. Притвориться нормальным хотя бы на время. Именно притвориться, потому что стать наверняка не получится.  
Он возвращается в дом, садится на пол и погружается в медитацию. Безотказное средство, позволяющее не думать. Вообще.

В его представлении, все должно было выглядеть не так. И ощущаться тоже по-другому. Он должен был словно сбросить старую кожу, стянуть с себя шкуру ведьмака, убрать ее на время в сундук и стать простым крестьянином, улыбчивым, зацикленным на привычных проблемах: прибраться, добыть еды, заготовить сена для лошади. Сходить на рыбалку, собрать грибов. Починить что-нибудь, что нуждается в починке. Но так просто не получается. Он поднимает забор, выравнивает его и пытается не обращать внимания на деревенских мальчишек, подглядывающих за ним из кустов. Не слышать, о чем они говорят. Не замечать нервных смешков. Шепота.  
«… детей едят!»  
«… забирают и делают других ведьмаков!»  
«… сам страшный, а глаза как у кота нашего».  
В последний раз, когда Намджун заезжал в большой город, толпа таких же босоногих и любопытных сопровождала его всюду, рассыпаясь каждый раз, когда он оборачивался. Пристальное внимание раздражало и смешило. Сейчас тяготит.  
«Обычный» – внушает себе Намджун.  
«Как все» – просит.  
Но это так не работает. По всей видимости, нельзя просто стать как все.  
Когда Намджун забирается на крышу, чтобы посмотреть, что к чему, мимо свистит первый камень. Смело, но бесполезно – в этот раз он не отключает чутье, а разворачивает на полную. Так, что слышен лихорадочный стук сердец мальчишек под забором и ржание лошадей в деревне. Мычание коров за рекой, ругань мясника с рыбаком. Слышно всё вокруг. Потому что вот так, принимая в себя все эти звуки, Намджун вытесняет из головы собственные мысли. Почему так получается? Все эти дети и их родители всю свою жизнь видят отвратительные вещи: голод, трупы родных, набеги солдат, разодранные волками тела. Предательство, обман, подставы. Но самым страшным для них все равно считается ведьмак, который просто не похож на них.  
\- Поймаю, - обещает он, - и задницы надеру.  
Старается звучать спокойно. Дети, в его представлении, похожи на тех же волков. В стае ничего не боятся, подначивают друг дружку, кусают на пробу. Но если показать, что ты сильней и больше, бросаются в рассыпную, испуганно повизгивая. У Намджуна не так много опыта общения с детьми, но разгонять их мечом точно плохая идея. Он спрыгивает с крыши одним красивым движением, убедившись, что несмотря на дыры в соломе, ни одна капля внутрь не попадет. Видимо отшельник был магом. Возможно, слабеньким травником, но крышу зачаровать сумел. А значит, новая солома подождет пока. Потому что деревенские мужики – это те же дети. Только вот их убедить в собственном превосходстве у Намджуна вряд ли получится.  
Пацанва разбегается в разные стороны, когда он выходит за ворота, закинув на плечо холщовый мешок и удочку. Он говорит тихо, уверенно. Угрожающе:  
\- Я ухожу на речку, но даже оттуда прекрасно вас услышу. Думайте, прежде чем что-то сделать.  
Ему никто не отвечает, однако Намджун знает – услышали и запомнили. Передадут родителям. Будут иметь в виду. Возможно, стоило найти дом еще дальше в лесу или построить свой, но деревня ему все-таки нужна. Летом он справится и сам, а вот зимой… Зимой справится тоже. Намджуна просто иногда тянет к людям. Гораздо реже, чем иногда он представляет, каким бы вырос сам, не выкупи его наставник у матери за копейки. Он бы тоже бегал с мальчишками на реку или смотреть на страшного ведьмака? Или помер бы от голода? «Год был неурожайным, - рассказывал наставник, когда Намджун подрос и начал задавать вопросы, - многие помирали зимой». Звучало как оправдание, но наставник не оправдывался – не умел. Да и смысл оправдываться перед тощим всклокоченным пацаном, только прошедшим Испытания?  
Рыба не ловится, Намджун разучился ловить ее удочкой. Голыми руками – пожалуйста. Но сейчас голыми руками не интересно. Поэтому он сидит до позднего вечера, сидит всю ночь. Темнота вокруг не помеха для ведьмачьего зрения, да и рыба, осмелев, начинает подходить ближе. В мешке ее уже довольно много, но Намджуну просто нравится процесс. Успокаивает. Буквально все звуки вокруг сливаются в один, умиротворяющий. Есть время подумать (хоть это и приносит обычно только ноющую боль в груди), но думается, на удивление, только об отстраненных вещах. О том, как сейчас на севере, вернулся ли кто-нибудь в крепость, стало ли легче жизнь в Новиграде после полной смены власти? Все какое-то больше философское и не про него. Об этом думать даже приятно.  
На рассвете, разбив идиллию, надрывно и звонко горланит петух. Намджун выныривает из транса, подбирает с земли добычу и идет обратно. «Домой» даже мысленно проговорить не получается. Может позже. Малышня с вечера ожидаемо разбрелась по домам, а на рассвете еще не успела занять свой наблюдательный пост. Намджун выдыхает и усаживается на крыльцо, вытащив из сапога нож. Разделывать рыбу – то еще удовольствие, но даже это ему нравится в силу своей простоты и обыденности. В дороге некогда было этим заниматься, иногда он не чистил ее, а ел так. После тяжелого боя и трех суток на ногах еда теряет и вкус, и смысл. Вспоминать об этом неприятно и Намджун перестает.  
Где-то на середине работы, когда от рыбного запаха хочется и помыться, и смеяться (слишком непривычно и «нормально»), по крыльцу рядом с ним скребут так яростно и настойчиво, что Намджун вздрагивает. Нет, он слышал тихие крадущиеся шаги и биение маленького сердца, да и чутье подсказывало, что кто-то приближается, но к такой наглости жизнь его не готовила. Тощая полосатая кошка, дав о себе знать и решив, что на этом прелюдию можно считать завершенной, лезет сразу к нему на колени, неистово тарахтя. Намджун чувствует этот звук даже так, не прикасаясь, потому что вибрация расходится во все стороны, воздух колеблется. Особенно удивительно для него то, что кошки еще ни разу не позволяли подойти так близко. И уж тем более не подходили сами. Наставник говорил, что дело в изменениях после Испытаний, но в каких именно – умалчивал. Впрочем, Намджун никогда особо и не интересовался этим вопросом – ну не любят, и не любят. В этом мире мало кто вообще любит ведьмаков. Возможно эта конкретная кошка просто пересекла черту, за которой уже не важно кого любить, лишь бы покормили.  
\- Не наглей, - требует Намджун, когда она тычется мордой прямо в горку начищенной рыбы, но вместо того, чтобы отогнать, протягивает ей одну нечищеную.  
Кошка жрет, урчит и чавкает. Намджун неуверенно, проводит рукой по узкой спине, пересчитывая позвонки пальцами. Приятно. Килька наблюдает за ними со стороны и выглядит недовольной.  
\- Погладить и тебя? – хмыкает Намджун. – Ну иди.  
Килька отворачивается, демонстрируя свое презрение. Звук, вырывающийся изо рта Намджуна чем-то отдаленно напоминает смех. Впрочем, как на самом деле должен звучать собственный смех он не помнит.

Через пару теплых дней и бессонных ночей, Намджун заканчивает чинить забор и вскапывает за домом несколько грядок, оградив их по периметру старыми досками. Доски он отрывает от мостков, укоротив их на пару метров, но кого это волнует? В рыхлую и свежую после дождя землю опускает несколько семян. Прихлопывает по получившимся горкам, вытирает руки о штанины и отправляется в лес. Ходить по лесу не по следу, а просто – странно и непривычно. Он останавливается практически на каждом шагу, то соскабливая древесные грибы с покрытых мхом стволов, то приседая и аккуратно срезая пучки трав, то просто замирает, чтобы прислушаться. Не столько к лесу, сколько к себе. Лесу он не доверяет. Любит всей душой, но не доверяет. Себе тоже.  
Изредка забывается и отпускает на волю ведьмачье чутье – кто впереди, опасен ли, сколько дают за шкуру этого «опасного» алхимики? Не странно ли такое скопление волков? Нормальны ли такие царапины на деревьях? Потом успокаивается ненадолго, уговорив себя, но все повторяется снова. Поход в лес превращается в одну большую нервотрепку, потеряв всякий смысл. Впрочем, в дом отшельника Намджун возвращается с набитой доверху сумкой.  
А у забора натыкается на уже знакомого деда-старосту. И козу.  
\- Во, - дергает дед за веревку, к которой коза привязана. – Привел тебе.  
\- На кой? – не понимает Намджун.  
Дед присвистывает и чешет лысеющий затылок. Выглядит, действительно, растерянным.  
\- Как «на кой»? – хмурится так, что седые брови срастаются в одну ровно над переносицей. – Подоишь, молоко будет. Хорошая коза. Бери, не выпендривайся.  
Намджун не выпендривается в общем-то, просто не понимает происходящего. Чего хочет дед взамен? В округе снова появилось чудище, а денег нет? Почему именно коза? Расспросить о намерениях мешает дурацкая и неистребимая надежда на чудо. Вдруг козу ему привели просто? Бывает же, что люди делают что-то, не требуя ничего взамен? Намджун, конечно, не человек, но сам часто не берет денег за заказы, осознавая, насколько тяжела жизнь в деревне, особенно после войны.  
\- Спасибо, - он неловко хмыкает, принимая протянутую веревку.  
Коза покорно подступает ближе. Судя по обреченному виду, ей уже все рассказали про ведьмаков и ничего хорошего от жизни она не ждет. У них с Намджуном в этом плане много общего.  
\- На здоровье, сталбыть, - так же неловко улыбается дед.  
Потом чешет затылок снова, озирается по сторонам и уточняет, будто бы невзначай:  
\- В травках разбираешься?  
\- Есть немного, - не отпирается Намджун.  
Дед вздыхает и снова чешет затылок. Вши у него что ли? Вши не вши, но проблема явно есть и без ее решения дед уходить не собирается. Вздыхает еще раз, откашливается.  
\- Спина болит, сталбыть, третью неделю. Может…  
Понятно.  
\- Может, - соглашается Намджун. – Завтра зайдите.  
Дед расцветает на глазах, кивает и разворачивается в сторону деревни. Походка у него сразу становится бодрой и крепкой, даже больная спина выпрямляется. Теперь вздыхает Намджун. Что ж. Собирался же на травках зарабатывать.  
Мазь он готовит весь вечер и половину ночи. За некоторыми ингредиентами приходится снова идти в лес, и кошка, внезапно, решает составить ему компанию. Не обгоняет, не отстает, просто идет рядом. Сосредоточившись на ней, Намджун забывает о своих мыслях по поводу охоты, перестает прощупывать окрестности на предмет нечисти и просто… Гуляет. Дышит воздухом, собирает приглянувшиеся травы и корешки. К середине прогулки кошка устает и, когда Намджун подсаживается к очередному кусту, одним прыжком взбирается на его плечо, неуклюже вцепившись когтями. Намджун не испытывает боли, просто отмечает их, как неприятную, но терпимую помеху и идет дальше. Кошка урчит ему в висок. Возвращаются они спустя полтора часа, с новыми травами, и Намджун неожиданно чувствует усталость и сонливость. Предыдущие ночи ему совершенно не спалось, а тут вот, накатило. Он доделывает мазь, ставит ее ближе к нагретой за день печи, и валится на кровать, не раздеваясь. Кошка располагается на его груди, не переставая тарахтеть.  
\- Знаешь… - начинает было он, толком не определившись, что хочет сказать.  
Но вырубается, так ничего и не сказав.

Староста показывается перед калиткой ровно в полдень, Намджун кивает ему приветливо. И спутнику его тоже кивает.  
\- Вот, - взмахивает рукой дед и смущенно кхекает. – Увязался следом. Кузнец наш, сталбыть.  
\- Тоже подоить? – глупо шутит Намджун.  
Он даже не злится особо, потому что предполагал что-то подобное, но на то, что это «подобное» случится так быстро не рассчитывал. Ошибся. Впрочем, ничего нового. Намджун отлично разбирается в монстрах, их повадках и мотивах, а вот в людях ошибается раз за разом и всегда в самую плохую сторону.  
Дедок хлопает по забору, будто задумавшись, кузнец внимательно оглядывает Намджуна, отводит глаза, чешет щеку и все-таки решается: поднимает ногу, обмотанную тряпками, бормочет в усы:  
\- Молоток уронил.  
Намджун открывает перед ним калитку.  
\- Ну, проходи, раз молоток.  
Он планировал продавать травы и делать эликсиры, о врачевании в планах ничего не было. Тем не менее, уроки наставников не прошли даром и, осмотрев огромный синяк на раздувшейся чуть ли не вдвое ноге, Намджун точно знает, что нужно делать. Дед, получив свою мазь, не уходит - контролирует, и Намджун невольно проникается к нему уважением. Ведьмака-то он в деревню пустил, пустой дом занять разрешил, но свои люди важнее, за своих людей сильнее переживаешь. Поэтому наедине с чужаком их оставлять пока что не следует, понятное дело. Ведьмак не ведьмак, а все одно – чужой. Намджун копается в сумке, извлекая травы, несколько пучков стягивает с печки (только вчера развесил, а гляди-ка, уже пригодились), закидывает все в миску и заливает водой. Пока все это закипает, обмазывает ногу кузнеца остатками обезболивающей мази. Мужики смотрят на его действия с недоверием, но сбегать не торопятся, авось не угробит. Минут через десять напряженного молчания, завязывается не менее напряженный разговор, но становится полегче. Говорит в основном староста с кузнецом, Намджун слушает. Ничего особо интересного – погода, дети, улов, цены на скот, но за разговором время идет немного быстрее и Намджун чуть не пропускает момент. Стягивает горшок с печки, мешает получившееся варево, вручает кузнецу.  
\- Перед сном из воды вытащи, в тряпку замотай. Тряпку положи на ногу, оставь до утра. Может жечь немного, но к утру попустит. Через несколько дней следа не останется.  
Кузнец кивает. Выходит из хаты следом за дедом, у калитки оборачивается:  
\- Спасибо.  
Намджун чувствует себя неловко. Ему за убитых чудищ-то не всегда «спасибо» говорят, а тут вон какое дело. Он вдыхает, выдыхает. Улыбается.  
\- На здоровье.  
И только когда кузнец со старостой пропадают за поворотом, вспоминает, что вообще-то собирался на этом зарабатывать. Он не столько обижен, сколько смущен, поэтому сразу же уходит в лес, где дышится легче и нет шанса встретить кого-нибудь из деревни. Точнее шанс-то есть, но Намджун прекрасно слышит и чувствует все, что творится вокруг, здесь его врасплох не застать. Хотя он все еще сбоит, как неустойчивое заклинание, мотаясь между реальностью и воспоминаниями, между предназначением и желаниями, а потому действует не так четко, как должен бы. Задумавшись, как обычно сильнее положенного, он заходит все глубже в лес, едва не наткнувшись на большую стаю волков. Огибает ее по широкой дуге. Можно бы было разобраться с ними, чтобы предотвратить возможные нападения, но Намджун не очень любит превентивные меры, предпочитая давать шанс даже диким зверям. В конце концов те же волки много веков живут рядом с человеком и далеко не всегда стая даже просто попадается селянам на глаза, не говоря уже о нападениях. А еще… Намджун, рванув в лес, оставил в доме мечи. Если бы наставник об этом узнал, отчитал бы его, как малолетку. И был бы прав. Расслабился, размечтался. Пацифист.  
Пытаясь успокоиться, Намджун концентрируется на замеченных следах, и в конце концов не понятно каким образом выходит к логову тролля, спрятанному в расщелине между скал. Самого тролля нет дома, но следы четкие, совсем свежие, а желания драться нет никакого. Тем более в рукопашную. Намджун крадется мимо логова, прислушиваясь, потом ускоряется, забирая чуть вправо, чтобы вернуться к дому отшельника по прямой. Тролля все еще нет по близости, но расслабляться рано, он направляет всю концентрацию на прощупывание местности, перестает думать и идет исключительно по чутью и только потому совсем не смотрит под ноги. Реакции, отрабатываемые годами, не дают ему опозориться окончательно и наступить на тело, напрочь проигнорированное чутьем. Тело, живописно распластавшееся по цветочной поляне, не заметить которое мог только слепец. «Слепец» перепрыгивает через него, красиво перекатывается и застывает в боевой стойке, ожидая подвоха. Тело не двигается, но дышит. Намджун слышит это едва уловимое дыхание, рваное, сухое, какое бывает только у умирающего.  
Намджун вздыхает, закрывает глаза, успокаивая сердечный ритм, открывает и идет дальше. Дом отшельника прямо, через несколько километров. К закату должен успеть вернуться. Накормить кошку, козу. Помыть Кильку. Посмотреть, не повылезало ли чего на грядках, уже вроде как пора. Сделать еще пару мазей и настоек. Можно сходить на рыбалку. Ему не нужен в доме посторонний, тем более явный чужак – одежда у него не похожа на одежду деревенских. Намджуну не нужен в доме никто, потому что это не его дом. И сам он неизвестно на сколько в этом доме задержится. Перспектива прятать тело от деревенских тоже так себе…  
Намджун матерится сквозь зубы и разворачивается. А в дом отшельника возвращается далеко за полночь. Не один. Сгружает тело на кровать, подносит самодельную лампу поближе. Молодой, смертельно раненый. Эльф.


	3. Сомн

_Знак Сомн заставляет любое  
живое существо уснуть._

В первую же ночь начинаются трудности - эльф пытается умереть. Его трясет так сильно, что кровать ходит ходуном, а лоб покрывается испариной. Намджун отключает мысли и действует по инерции. Полный осмотр выявляет рваную рану на тощей груди и запекшуюся кровь в когда-то бывших белыми волосах. Синяки. Много синяков. Намджун находит в доме все, что может пригодиться, обтирает эльфа отваром из ласточкиной травы, остатки вливает в приоткрытые сухие губы. Раны щедро смазывает обеззараживающей мазью, синяки - заживляющей. Местами, учуяв переломы, накладывает тугую повязку, укрепляя ее глиной. Трястись эльф перестает, пытаться умереть - нет. Его губы синеют, пальцы скребут по простыне отросшими ногтями. Намджун против. Сам не знает, почему против, но не может позволить эльфу умереть. Он растирает его руки докрасна, растирает ноги, опасаясь сломать эти тонкие палочки, похожие на ветви белого дерева, растирает грудную клетку, избегая бинтов, потом и вовсе ложится рядом - наставник учил, что в критической ситуации может помочь простое тепло тела. Намджун греет эльфа всю ночь и очень надеется, что этого тепла достаточно. К рассвету забывается тревожным сном, а эльф начинает дышать легче. Озноб отступает.  
Утром Намджун просыпается, эльф - нет. Дышит, все в порядке, но уставший организм не собирается выводить его из сна, предпочтя экономию сил. Намджун умывается, торопливо завтракает, кормит кошку, которая тоже, хоть и недоверчиво, но делилась теплом ночью. Кошка заслужила еду. Намджун заслужил здоровый сон, но на него нет времени. Если он хочет спасти раненого, действовать надо быстро.  
Оставив эльфа одного и понадеявшись на мудрость его организма, Намджун отправляется в деревню, где тратит последние деньги на продукты и необходимые ингредиенты. Что-то удается выменять у мясника на травки, что-то попросту украсть. Намджун мысленно клянется возместить убытки, но потом, когда все нормализуется. Кузнец, нога которого сегодня выглядит гораздо лучше, ловит его сам, предлагая помощь. Он не знает, в чем та заключается, и про эльфа Намджун никому ничего не говорит, но суетливая беготня от забора к забору не остается незамеченной. Намджун соглашается. Еще несколько редких ингредиентов пополняют сумку совершенно бесплатно. Поблагодарить кузнеца он забывает и просто надеется, что тот не обидчивый. Последние необходимые составляющие Намджун добывает на кладбище. Если эльф все-таки придет в себя, ему лучше не знать, чем его доставали с того света – у ведьмаков свой список лекарств.  
Вернувшись к дому, Намджун какое-то время топчется на крыльце, одновременно и страшась того, что эльфа внутри нет, и надеясь на это. Он моет Кильку в озере, натирая ее пучком травы вместо жесткой мочалки, успокаивается понемногу, под конец даже начинает насвистывать прилипчивую мелодию, подцепленную в корчме. Килька подхватывает его нервно-безразличное настроение и чуть не сталкивает Намджуна в озеро, крутясь вокруг своей оси. Ее бока от травы становятся зеленоватыми, грива кудрявится, в ней запутались соцветия ромашек. Теперь она похожа на кельпи из мифов. Растекшаяся по мосткам кошка смотрит на них из-под прикрытых век и всей своей позой выражает неодобрение.  
\- Иди и тебя помоем, - улыбается Намджун.  
Кончик кошачьего хвоста недовольно дергается и снова замирает.  
За время помывки Намджун упаривается так, что рубашка промокает насквозь, и он сбрасывает ее, оставляя валяться на мостках. Купается пару минут сам, а выбравшись на берег все-таки нехотя возвращается в дом. Устраивается на табуретке у печки разбирать добытые травы и коренья. Трет взмокший затылок, хлопает себя по плечам, отгоняя мошкару, и почти пропускает тихое, на грани слышимости:  
\- Bloede dh'oine.  
\- Ага, - не спорит Намджун, хотя он не человек, да и ругательств вроде как не заслужил.  
\- Отпусти меня.  
Он оборачивается, просто чтобы проверить, не показалось ли. Не показалось: эльф сверлит его взглядом сквозь ресницы, и даже в таком, едва живом виде, пытается выглядеть грозно.  
\- Иди, - хмыкает Намджун, кивает на дверь и демонстративно отворачивается, - я тебя не держу.  
Через полчаса проверяет - эльф спит, гордо отвернув голову к стене. Острый подбородок вздернут, выражая максимальную степень презрения.  
\- Тоже мне, гроза лесов, - Намджун вздыхает, снимает с огня горшок и выставляет на окно.  
Берется за мази. Из неприкосновенных запасов на них уходит почти все. Как пополнять - не понятно. По-хорошему нужно поискать в окрестных деревнях алхимиков, по-плохому - нечисть. Набить сумку естественным, так сказать, путем было бы проще и дешевле. Намджун с тоской косится на мечи, прислоненные к стене. Что ж.

Накеры мелкие и безобидные, если встречать их поодиночке и обходить стороной. Намджун получает очередной болезненный тычок в спину и едва успевает отдернуть руку - кривые зубы в три ряда щелкают вхолостую, едва не дотянувшись до его запястья. Руку простреливает фантомной болью. Накеров в гнезде собралось штук восемь, не самое большое семейство, но весьма подвижное - с такой скоростью Намджун не вертелся уже пару месяцев. Задевают не сильно, да и доспех у Намджуна неплохой, вот только это работает в обе стороны и умирать накеры не торопятся: уворачиваются, отпрыгивают, извиваются. Тактика «нудно ковырять по одному» не работает, пару раз он психует и рубит наотмашь - чем больше заденет, тем лучше. Не помогает, но нападение хотя бы на время сменяется отступлением. Отросшая за три месяца челка лезет в глаза, совсем не помогая, и Намджун уже готов завязать ее тесемкой на макушке и выглядеть глупо, но тесемки нет. Времени на приведение себя в порядок – тоже: вернувшийся накер бросается Намджуну на спину, пытаясь дотянуться короткими клыками до шейных позвонков, но он перекатывается, надавливая на тварь всем весом, вскакивает в повороте, и вонзает меч в незащищенное розовое брюхо. Проворачивает. Алая острозубая башка выдает последний визг и вокруг становится ужасно тихо. В этой тишине намджуново хриплое дыхание кажется громоподобным. Он усаживается на землю, прямо посреди раскиданных трупов, позволив себе минуту передышки.  
Нет, так все, в общем-то неплохо. Мало того, что ему дали хорошо оплачиваемый заказ, так еще и некоторые из останков накеров будут очень полезны в неожиданной лекарской карьере. Особенно сейчас, когда в доме отшельника помимо кошки и козы, завелся беспробудно спящий раненый эльф. Намджун по-прежнему старается держаться от него подальше, даже в доме не ночует, - благо погода стоит теплая и сухая, - но при этом периодически меняет повязки, ходит на охоту в лес, после чего варит бульон и скорее вливает в эльфа, чем кормит. Тот слаб и безучастен, виснет в намджуновых руках соломенной куклой, позволяя делать с собой все, что угодно. Зная эльфов – это временное затишье и он просто копит силы для удара. Ждать удара Намджуну не нравится, но вышвырнуть раненого не поднимается рука. Вот когда поправится, можно будет об этом подумать.  
Намджун поднимается, по-стариковски опираясь на меч, кряхтит замученно, распрямляя плечи, и принимается за дело. Накеров не очень много, но извлекать из них ценные ингредиенты муторно и долго, гораздо дольше, чем убивать. Он набивает сумку доверху и возвращается в деревню за деньгами. В кошельке прибывает монет, одну голову приходится отдать в качестве доказательства, но в целом Намджун доволен – день продуктивный. Он запрыгивает в седло и пускает Кильку ровным шагом, пока пристегивает к седлу мешок с добычей. Дел вроде как больше нет, но возвращаться в дом отшельника не хочется – мало ли эльф пришел в себя и потребует объяснений. А то и просто нападет, без разговоров. Намджун разворачивает лошадь в сторону реки. По пути заезжает в «родную» деревню, закупается провизией и обедает на берегу, разложив еду на траве. Килька, оборзев от безнаказанности, бессовестно ворует яблоко прямо у него из рук и издевательски хрустит. Намджун несильно шлепает по наглой морде, ворчит, но особо не ругается – обстановка не располагает. Пообедав, он валится спиной в траву, щурится от яркого солнца. Хорошо. Наверное, этого ему и не хватало в Пути.  
В дом отшельника все-таки приходится вернуться, чтобы заняться добытыми ингредиентами. Эльф вопреки опасениям, по-прежнему спит. Намджун ощупывает его на предмет температуры, меняет повязки, с гордостью отмечая подсохшие и стянувшиеся края раны. К концу осмотра эльф просыпается, рычит сипло, но слишком слаб, чтобы сопротивляться. Намджун поит его подогретым бульоном, ест сам, после чего возвращается к сумке. Внутренности накеров пригодятся для зелий и мазей, кожу и сухожилия можно будет продать кузнецу. Он рассортировывает все по кучкам, делает заготовки, консервирует некоторые части в импровизированном подполе. Чувствует себя хозяйственной крестьянкой. Только вместо разносолов в банки и мешки отправляются выжимки из языков и крови, глаза (те из них, что не подавились в сумке) и прочая требуха. Хозяйственная крестьянка при виде этого добра голосила бы как резаная.  
Он фыркает, оборачивается, почувствовав движение. Эльф смотрит с подозрением и (надо же, все-таки умеет бояться!) ужасом.  
\- Не знаю ни одного рецепта с применением эльфской крови, - «успокаивает» его Намджун.  
\- Bloede... - выдыхает эльф и заканчивает неожиданным: - Vatt’ghern.  
Ну вот, в нем наконец-то признали ведьмака.

Не то чтобы они после этого начинают общаться. Намджун даже имени эльфа не узнает, потому что тот большую часть времени спит. Или притворяется, что спит. Когда Намджун занимается своими делами, спину то и дело покалывает от холодного и острого, как наконечник стрелы, взгляда. Когда он меняет бинты и накладывает мазь, это ощущение пропадает, но дышит эльф неправильно, не так, как спящие люди. Точно притворяется. Впрочем, Намджун не против. Он совершенно не представляет, что говорить, если эльф начнет задавать вопросы, потому что ответов все еще не знает сам.  
Спустя неделю Намджун отправляется в дальнюю деревню. Накануне вечером, староста за кружкой пива сообщает, что там объявился ворожей, вроде даже неплохой, а Намджуну как раз нужно пополнить запасы, ну и, возможно, разжиться деньгами - для ведьмака в деревнях всегда есть работа. К их посиделкам неожиданно присоединяется молчаливый кузнец, на что остальные посетители корчмы смотрят с явным неодобрением: они вроде как уже привыкли к собственному ведьмаку, перестали нервничать и подозревать его во всем, чем можно («вы не будете наших детей красть?» все еще прилетает ему в спину временами), но относятся по-прежнему с опаской и близко не подходят. Кузнец нарушает негласное правило. Сначала он молча пьет, прислушиваясь и присматриваясь, потом ненавязчиво вступает в диалог. Намджун одобрительно кивает, отмечая смелость, рассказывает несколько забавных и не очень историй из жизни, заказывает кузнецу еще одно пиво. Денег не очень много, но заводить полезные связи - в приоритете. Кузнец в ответ щедро делится информацией о деревенских: к кому можно подойти, кого лучше стороной обходить, кто кому родня. Информация полезная, Намджун ему благодарен.  
На следующий день Намджун выезжает. Погода стоит хорошая, для середины августа так просто идеальная. Пока Килька лениво переставляет ноги, Намджун лениво оглядывает пейзаж и старается не думать о том, что эльф остается один на весь день, в лучшем случае. О том, что может вообще не вернуться, Намджун за долгие годы в пути научился не думать. А вот об эльфе не думать не получается. С утра он сменил ему повязки, оставил на столе записку, а в печке - горшок с кашей, но тревога все равно никуда не девается. Особенно тревожит то, что эта тревога вообще есть. В конце концов, эльф не ребенок и волен сам выбирать себе судьбу, если захочет сбежать и помереть в лесу - так тому и быть.  
В нужную деревню Намджун приезжает далеко не в том прекрасном настроении, в каком выезжал из своей. На пару минут останавливается у доски объявлений, вчитываясь в развешанные на ней разномастные листки, потом опрашивает местных - где найти старосту, повесившего объявление о драконе, и где найти ворожея. Местные шарахаются от него как от прокаженного, что не прибавляет настроения. Когда Намджун совсем отчаивается что-либо узнать, боги сжаливаются и посылают ему мелкого разговорчивого пацана. Тот не только объясняет, как дойти до дома ворожея, но и провожает его к старосте самолично, не замолкая всю дорогу. Намджун не против. Так гораздо лучше, чем когда дети просто преследуют его, держась в отдалении, и из этого отдаления кидают камни.  
У дома старосты он прощается с мальчишкой, впихнув ему в руки несколько мелких монеток, привязывает Кильку к забору и стучится в дом. Дверь открывается так быстро, будто его ждали. Мужик в дорогой рубахе оглядывает его с ног до головы, а потом делится поразительным умозаключением:  
\- Ведьмак.  
Намджун кивает, ни о чем не спрашивает, но мужик считает своим долгом пояснить:  
\- Шурин живет в Пригорках. Говорил на днях, что у них ведьмак поселился.  
В его словах звучит плохо скрываемая зависть, отчего Намджун несколько веселеет - если староста считает, что хорошо иметь ручного ведьмака, значит получится договориться, минуя оскорбления и недоверие. Он еще раз кивает, после чего его все-таки пускают в дом.  
\- Дракон, - напоминает Намджун о цели визита, по привычке встав так, чтобы было видно все двери.  
Староста вздыхает.  
\- Как есть дракон. Думал они только в сказках бывают, ан нет. Взаправдашний дракон. Поселился за пригорком, возле старой мельницы. Коз ворует. Людей.  
Судя по его лицу, потеря коз все же страшнее. Намджун понимающе хмыкает. Сожранный кум - это, конечно, ужасно, но кум не кормит всю вашу семью. Коза кормит. Пока староста жалуется, Намджун ожидаемо возвращается мыслями в дом отшельника, но на этот раз к козе: если эльф решит сбежать, не утащит ли он ее за собой? А нет, все-таки не к козе.  
\- Так как, возьметесь? - заканчивает староста цветастый монолог.  
Намджун, чуть было не кивнувший, одумывается и хмурит брови:  
\- Поговорим об оплате.  
Обычно он не торгуется с крестьянами - в маленьких деревнях, как правило, на себя-то денег не хватает, кору с деревьев жрать приходится, но Намджуну просто не на что будет закупаться у ворожея, если он снова решит поиграть в благородство. Ворожей в благородство, скорей всего, играть не захочет.  
Староста хмыкает, чешет затылок, но поторговаться соглашается, так что в случае удачного разрешения дел, Намджун получит не сотню золотых, а целых сто двадцать. Его устраивает. Староста вздыхает с облегчением, значит можно было еще надавить, но совсем наглеть Намджуну не хочется. Он кивает на прощание и отправляется в указанном направлении, оставив Кильку во дворе: нечего ей делать рядом с «драконом".  
Первые следы Намджун находит на окраине деревни. Отпечаток четкий, что совсем не радует - «дракон» тяжелый, большой. Вот только драконы уже лет сто как вымерли, а те, что чудом уцелели, скрываются в горах и к людям не суются. Значит здесь кто-то помельче. Но не факт, что попроще. Королевская виверна, к примеру, любому дракону фору даст по части злобы и прочности шкуры. Следы обрываются на пригорке - улетел. Но Намджун уже видит гнездо в разрушенной крыше мельницы и слышит тяжелое хлопанье крыльев. Взмах. Еще взмах. Он только успевает облить маслом лезвие серебряного меча и глотнуть эликсира, когда огромная туша пикирует на него с воздуха. Мажет. Нелепо прыгает на двух лапах и снова взмывает в небо. Намджун отправляет вдогонку аард, но не достает. На фоне солнечного диска очертания твари четкие и знакомые. Не виверна, всего лишь куролиск.  
Второй аард достигает цели и тварь, надрывно заголосив, валится в кусты, пропахав землю ровной бороздой. Теперь главное – не давать ему снова подняться. И не позволять себе отвлечься. Потому что в отличие от накеров или кладбищенской бабы, куролиск красивый. Все дракониды красивые - переливающаяся чешуя, кожистые крылья, перепонки. Намджун не вовремя ломается и на долю секунды сомневается – так ли нужно их убивать? Приходится напоминать себе о погибших людях, о запуганных крестьянах. Но, если честно, ни один из монстров никогда не плевал ему в спину, пятью секундами ранее улыбаясь в лицо. Одни нападают сразу, другие – убегают, третьи – испытывают к нему симпатию. Никто из них не лицемерит. Так ли необходимо спасать людей? Этот вопрос терзает Намджуна с первого года на Пути.  
Куролиск все-таки взлетает. Криво, не полностью раскрывая крыло, но взлетает. Закладывает неровный круг, больше похожий на треугольник, и скрывается за лесом. Время зализывать раны. У куролисков не очень хорошая регенерация, но оставлять его одного надолго не стоит: даже если он загнется где-нибудь в лесу, труп придется искать, ведь старосте потребуется доказательство. Намджун не преследует куролиска по одной простой причине: из кустов, что ближе к деревне, вываливается давешний пацан. Вытирает рукавом рубахи щеку, расцарапанную веткой, улыбается, демонстрируя провалы на месте передних зубов и вопит:  
\- Как вы его уделали!  
А Намджун готов и пацана уделать, еще больше – его родителей, не уследивших за ребенком в то время, когда в округе летает разъяренный «дракон». На намджуновой памяти, в некоторых деревнях, ближе к северу, таким образом избавлялись от «лишних ртов», вместо того, чтобы просто перестать плодиться.  
\- Где твои родители? – цедит он сквозь зубы.  
Пацан пожимает плечами:  
\- В поле. Ночью вернутся. Я хотел посмотреть…  
\- Посмотрел?  
Наверное, Намджун бы, и правда, его придушил, но момент не подходящий: куролиск возвращается так стремительно и бесшумно, что не остается времени ни на что. Намджун вздыхает устало, предвкушая дальнейшее развитие событий, и тянет пацана к себе, прижимая лицом к груди. Доспех у Намджуна крепкий, серьезный, но даже он не способен выдержать прямой удар драконида. Замедлить – способен. Когти проникают не глубоко, но Намджун буквально чувствует, как лопается кожа и брызжет кровь. Он падает на колени, накрывая собой пацана. Куролиск победно ревет и закладывает очередной вираж, на силе злости даже не так сильно подгибая крыло. Намджун встречает его на подлете, опрокидывая на землю очередным «аардом». Хрустят кости, с противным звуком рвется тонкая кожа на перепонках. Больше не взлетит.  
\- Беги домой.  
Голос у Намджуна ровный, спокойный. Ничего страшного не происходит. Бледный до синевы пацан вскакивает с колен и уносится, запоздало осознав масштабы. Выживет – поумнеет. Когда-то эти слова говорил про Намджуна наставник. Выжил. Не поумнел. Спину раздирает болью, но отключиться от нее – дело пяти секунд. Раны заживут. Даже с учетом яда, попавшего в кровь. В конце концов он ведьмак, а не деревенская шпана с нулевым иммунитетом. Намджун осознает это, но болеть перестает далеко не сразу. Сначала ему приходится как следует разозлиться, чтобы красная пелена гнева закрыла собой все остальное. Достаточно представить выпотрошенное тело ребенка посреди поляны. Намджун добивает отупевшего от боли куролиска в три приема: двумя подрубает остатки крыльев, последним движением сносит голову. Из распахнутого клюва вырывается жалобный, тихий всхлип. Но Намджуну уже почти не жалко. Почти.  
Он возвращается в деревню взмыленный и смурной, сгружает на крыльцо старосты «драконью» голову, молча забирает награду из дрожащих рук и отвязывает притихшую Кильку от забора. Где-то на севере деревни должен найтись ворожей. А не найдется, так и черт с ним.

К вечеру накатывает. Это естественная реакция организма на тяжелый бой и яд, но осознание естественности не помогает ни капли. Во дворе дома отшельника Намджун не столько слезает, сколько валится из седла. Лежит какое-то время на боку, разглядывая крыльцо, мышиный лаз под ним, лапы кошки, пришедшей на него посмотреть. Дышит. Дышать хорошо. Спустя пару минут он все-таки поднимается, заметив движение в окне, снимает с Кильки седло, стягивает сумки. Каждая весит будто тот же куролиск. Намджун плетется в дом, вяло и неохотно разбирает добычу. Эльф явно только что ходил по хате, а значит уже может вставать, каши в печке нет, горшок вымыт. Но Намджун на него не смотрит – слишком устал. Зато эльф смотрит. Это становится понятно не столько по ощущению взгляда на спине, сколько по рваному вздоху, когда Намджун снимает доспех и стягивает рубашку.  
\- A d’yeabl aep arse! - ругается эльф.  
Намджун устало хмыкает, не оборачиваясь взмахивает рукой:  
\- Да ладно, не так все плохо. Заживет.  
Он знает это точно, но на то, чтобы звучать увереннее просто нет сил. Если эльф сейчас решит его убить... Что ж, это будет не самый плохой исход. Намджун опускается на табуретку, поднимает с пола сумку, а вот закончить с ее разгрузкой сил уже не хватает. Кажется, еще чуть-чуть и он так тут и отключится. Ладно, сумка подождет. Намджун достает из-за печки горшок с недавно сваренной мазью, окунает в нее пальцы, растирает плечи. До ран на спине не дотянуться. В голову приходит смешная мысль - разбить горшок об пол и лечь в получившуюся лужу, чтоб наверняка. Он фыркает от этой идеи, но осуществлять ее не решается, а то эльф точно решит, что он сбрендил. Ладно. Мазь тоже подождет до завтра. Намджун закрывает глаза, так и не сменив позы. Сквозь гул в ушах доносится сердитое:  
\- Ложись.  
И кто-то тянет Намджуна за руку. Тащит его назад. Пихает на кровать. Намджун засыпает, но на границе сна и яви чувствует, как спины касаются влажные теплые пальцы. Липкие от мази.


	4. Ирден

_С помощью знака Ирден  
ведьмак может создать магическую ловушку,   
парализующую и обездвиживающую врага._

Намджуну лет шесть, он играет во дворе - пока слишком мал, чтобы работать в поле, как старшие. День хороший, пахнет травами и солнцем. Кто-то скажет, что солнце ничем не пахнет, но Намджуну есть чем возразить. А как же запах прогретой соломы на крыше, отцовских рубашек, цыплят, бегающих по двору? Цыплят у них давно нет, но Намджун прекрасно помнит их запах. Также пахнет солнце.  
Намджун сосредоточенно ковыряется палкой в грязевой луже, рассеченной на три части колесами недавно проехавшей телеги. На телеге их соседи подались в город, мама сказала: «лучшей жизни искать». Отец проворчал, что до города они и не доедут вовсе. Намджун молчал, ему было все равно.  
Ему и сейчас все равно, подумаешь, уехали. У него в руках палка, на конце палки - толстый жук. Намджун только что спас его из лужи и по этому поводу страшно горд собой. Он герой. Спаситель всех несчастных, защитник и боец. Жук, действительно, выглядит несчастным. Намджун подносит его поближе к лицу, наблюдает, как он счищает остатки грязи с коротких мохнатых лапок. Взвизгивает радостно, когда жук раскрывает крылья и улетает. Вот бы также! Носиться по всему свету, все увидеть, потрогать. Спать под деревьями, греться у костра, защищать всех нуждающихся. Это уже не входит в обязанности жука, но кого волнует? Намджуновы мысли быстрые, как дикие лошади, несутся вскачь, никто не остановит. Он представляет себя большим и сильным, чтобы как рыцари из маминых сказок. Когда ты рыцарь из маминых сказок, голод, затянувшийся уже на две недели, кажется врагом слабеньким и немощным. Подумаешь, голод. Мама все равно варит кашу по утрам, а один раз даже хлеб пекла. Пах он замечательно. Не как солнце, но тоже хорошо.   
Мама зовет в дом, Намджун идет, проводив жука взглядом. Лето скоро закончится.  
Вечером, когда солнце опускается за лес, мазнув по речке алым, возвращается отец и старшие братья. С ними в дом заходит незнакомый большой человек. Бородатый, но почему-то лысый. Улыбка у него жуткая, как у хитрой старой жабы из маминых сказок. Хотя улыбается он только один раз. Все его огромное тело замотано в доспехи, за спиной два меча, и Намджун бы искренне восхищался, если бы не темный отцовский взгляд в его сторону и сочувственные - братьев. Мама качает колыбельку, подвешенную к потолку на веревках, смотрит с подозрением, но молчит. Разговаривает отец. Тихо, Намджуну ничего не слышно, но он чувствует, как меняется настроение взрослых. Изредка голоса крепчают, взрываются отрывистыми возгласами. Отец мрачнеет, но незнакомого не выгоняет. Смотрит на Намджуна. На отцовском лбу несколько новых морщин.  
Незнакомый говорит негромко, Намджун разбирает только слово «голод», и так часто звучащее в их доме. Ему не нравится это слово. И незнакомый не нравится тоже. Чужой. Намджун не любит чужих, с ними приходит беда.  
Отец кивает. Мать всхлипывает, трет глаза. Заходится громким плачем младший брат в колыбельке.  
\- Уходи, - требует Намджун.  
Незнакомый впервые за вечер смотрит на него в упор.  
\- Уйду, - обещает.  
Но облегчение с его словами не приходит.  
\- Уходи! - кричит Намджун.  
А отец поднимается из-за стола. Прижимает его к себе всего на миг, но этого мига хватает, чтобы Намджун позорно разрыдался. Мать не перестает всхлипывать, пока собирает узелок. Рубашка совсем новая, пара монет из мешочка на «черный» день, штаны с поясом. Сапоги новые. Зачем? Когда с этим покончено, она тоже обнимает Намджуна.  
\- Пойдем, - говорит незнакомый.  
И отец кивает еще раз. Ему, Намджуну.  
Намджун стирает с лица слезы, тянет его за рукав, чтобы спросить. Попросить. Но слова не получаются, запертые где-то внутри. Он ничего не понимает, но ему страшно.  
Когда в небе появляется луна, незнакомый выходит за ворота. Намджун с ним. Лето скоро закончится. Детство тоже.

\- Уходи, - просит он хрипло.  
Открывает глаза и тут же жмурится от боли - солнечный свет бьет по ним, проникая в распахнутое окно. Поют птицы. Эльф сидит на пороге в полоборота, неторопливо разматывает бинты на плече. Намджун смаргивает воспоминания, прикрывает глаза снова, но сон не идет. Черт. Хотя бы так увидеть маму.  
Ладно.  
\- Ceádmil, - приветствие получается хриплым и сухим, как сено в стогу.  
\- Не выпендривайся, - ворчит эльф.  
Намджун фыркает, хотя ему совсем не смешно. Но эльф разговаривает с ним. А еще он не убил Намджуна, пока тот спал. Не ограбил. Не сбежал. И мазь... Намджун смотрит на печь: горшок все еще там, мазь жидковата, так что никаких следов не осталось, но Намджун буквально спиной чувствует - лечили. Раны затянулись, яд растворился. Сил чуть больше, чем должно быть после встречи с куролиском. В голове эхом раздается тот последний всхлип монстра. Хотя кто из них еще больший монстр?  
\- Ты не убил меня, - пытается отвлечься Намджун, осторожно прощупывая эльфа взглядом.  
\- Хотел, не смог. Ты привел меня в свой дом.  
\- Это не мой дом.  
Эльф дергается, как от тычка в спину, меняет позу и вот сейчас видно, что ему все еще больно. Он сидит удобно, расположившись так, чтобы твердые поверхности не упирались в самые слабые места, но любое движение нарушает хрупкий баланс. Намджуну становится стыдно за занятую кровать.  
\- Мог бы и на пол меня положить, - виновато бормочет он, поднимаясь.  
\- Мог бы, - не спорит эльф.  
Когда Намджун кивает на кровать, снова не спорит: с трудом встает, шаркает по полу босыми ногами, укладывается осторожно - бережет конечности. Трещине в ребрах, судя по болезненному шипению, даже такая бережность не нравится. А Намджуну не нравится эта трещина в ребрах.  
\- Покажи, - просит он мягко, удивляясь этой мягкости даже больше чем тому, что эльф тут же послушно поднимает руки.  
Доверяет? Отчаялся? Намджун разматывает повязки до конца, аккуратно ощупывает кости под тонкой бледной кожей, осматривает рану на его груди, едва не касаясь ее носом. Вздыхает. От синяков ничего не осталось, а вот кости так быстро не срастаются. Видимо, утомленный организм передумал отправлять все ресурсы на заживление - мало ли опять придется голодать и бегать по лесам. Намджун примерно представляет, как сейчас живут эльфы, так и не нашедшие себе угла после войны. Продолжающие партизанить, отбирать еду у крестьян и мечтать о свободе. По сути, теперь они свободны, но стало ли им от этого легче?  
\- Я уйду, - нарушает сосредоточенную тишину эльф, стоит Намджуну закончить с мазью и бинтами. - Когда смогу.  
"Уходи!» - доносится эхом из прошлого.  
Намджун ничего не говорит в ответ. Ставит завариваться новую основу для мази, убирает в ящик непригодившиеся тряпки, вытирает руки о рубаху. Кивает. С чего бы ему быть против? Он и сам уйдет. Когда сможет.  
Больше они не разговаривают. При этом напряжение от невысказанных вопросов и угроз сходит на нет. Намджун занимается своими делами, эльф - своими, а именно: лежит круглыми сутками, изредка поднимаясь, чтобы справить нужду и поесть. Соприкасаются они только когда Намджун занимается повязками, и то в полной тишине. Лишь однажды, когда к вечеру небо затягивает тучами, эльф позволяет себе язвительный комментарий:  
\- Ты бы хоть навес для лошади сделал, промокнет же. Козу, если что, в дом можно пустить, а лошадь...  
Намджун удивленно смотрит на него, эльф замолкает и отворачивается к стене. За окном тучи. Намджун кивает сам себе, а на следующий день зовет на подмогу кузнеца и ставит небольшой навес у дома, ровно чтобы одна лошадь поместилась. Укрытие временное - придет время отправляться в путь, можно будет убрать. Неудобно наводить свои порядки в чужом доме, пусть хозяин и мертв давно.  
Больше эльф ничего не говорит. Зато Килька явно проникается к нему уважением - каждое утро заглядывает в окно, проверяет. Кошка тоже делает какие-то свои, кошачьи, выводы и спать где-то еще, кроме как у эльфа под боком, отказывается. Мешает менять повязки. Намджун шипит на нее сердито, она шипит в ответ. Эльф закатывает глаза и спихивает ее с кровати, потом привычно подставляет грудь под неуверенные намджуновы руки. Рана заживает.  
"Уйду. Когда смогу".  
Намджун ждет этот момент, на самом деле, но плохо его представляет. С другой стороны, за все годы он встречал много людей, и ни один в его жизни не остался, так чем эльф хуже? Да и зачем ему оставаться? Намджуну интересно, как эльф попал к троллю, а еще интереснее, как умудрился уйти от него живым, но задавать вопросы неловко, да и вряд ли эльф ответит. Однажды он все-таки интересуется, будто бы между делом:  
\- Как ты смог от тролля уйти?  
На что получает лаконичное:  
\- Я не смог.  
И это, ну да, логично. Он же здесь сейчас, а не идет куда-то дальше. Куда он шел, Намджун не спрашивает: то, что эльф уже может говорить, а не спит все время, вовсе не значит, что говорить он хочет.

Через пару дней непрекращающихся дождей, Намджун не выдерживает затворничества и едет в деревню. Очень удачно: на доске объявлений появляется короткая записка для ведьмака. Автор просит подойти к дому охотника, знать бы еще где он. Намджуну снова везет: в конце улицы появляется знакомая фигура и даже неуверенно взмахивает рукой, приветствуя. Намджун ловит себя на непривычной радости от встречи и машет тоже. Кузнец подходит ближе.  
\- Помощь нужна?  
Намджун в ответ просто показывает сорванное с доски объявление. Кузнец хмыкает с непонятным выражением, но объясняет, как пройти к дому охотника. Большего и не нужно. Намджун благодарит, прощается, учится улыбаться в ответ на улыбку. Хороший все-таки мужик этот кузнец. Дом охотника недалеко от деревни, рощицу перейти и на месте. Даже в дверь стучаться не приходится: хозяин сидит на улице, под козырьком в кресле-качалке и дымит трубкой, задумчиво разглядывая лужи. Объявление снова кочует из рук в руки.  
\- Ведьмак?  
\- Есть немного.  
Когда-нибудь он перестанет шутить и философствовать в ответ на простые вопросы. Но охотник не злится - фыркает, оценив, и переходит к делу:  
\- Собак бродячих в округе много развелось. Сам не справлюсь.  
Собаки - немного не намджунова специализация, но раз уж он собрался здесь жить, придется работать со всем, что попадается под руку.  
\- Собаки, так собаки. Где?  
Охотник кивает, отстукивает трубкой по боку кресла, вытряхивая пепел, и поднимается:  
\- Покажу.  
Намджуну хватило бы и направления, но в компании всегда веселее. Тем более охотник, в отличие от деревенского мальчишки, может за себя постоять. Или хотя бы не высовываться. Идет он тихо, аккуратно, почти так же бесшумно, как Намджун. Опасности пока не ощущается, а тишина напрягает обычных людей и вынуждает подыскивать общие темы. Намджуну тишина нравится. Тем более в лесу она никогда не бывает абсолютной: стучит по лопухам дождь, деревья перешептываются, скрипят старыми стволами. Помимо общих звуков, чутье улавливает зайца, трусливо прячущегося за корягой, нескольких юрких белок и на самой границе леса - настороженно застывшую лань. Собак он тоже чувствует, но до них еще далеко.  
\- Война не так давно была, - хмурится охотник, - не успело все утихнуть. Солдаты прошли через деревню: женщин попортили, мужиков, стариков и детей поубивали. Собаки остались, одичали.  
\- Одичаешь тут, - соглашается Намджун.  
\- Когда одна-две не так страшно. А тут стая большая разрослась, волки их боятся.  
Волки, по опыту Намджуна, боятся практически всего, что способно показать зубы, но охотнику легко поверить - люди его профессии способны здраво оценивать противника, за счет этого и выживают в лесу. Охотников Намджун уважает еще больше, чем кузнецов. Он бы вообще всех вокруг уважал, если бы хоть раз дали повод.  
\- Не далековато ты от деревни живешь? - интересуется он, меняя тему. - Неуютно должно быть в лесу.  
\- Неуютно? - хмурится охотник. - Не знаю, мне нравится.  
Намджуну на миг кажется, что продолжать он не станет, но через пару метров все-таки слышит непонятное:  
\- Не сам так решил. Выгнали.  
\- За что?  
\- Отродье, говорят, выродок.  
Намджун фыркает - знакомо. Очень знакомо. Ему хочется похлопать мужика по плечу, утешить как-то, но вместо этого проще сразу перейти к делу и разобраться с проблемой.  
\- Ликантропия? Есть травки, обряды...  
Охотник почти незаметно спотыкается, но тут же выравнивается. Смотрит прямо в глаза.  
\- Мы с сыном помещика... Любили друг друга. Когда все узнали, он повесился в роще, за деревней.  
Тишина после этих слов становится почти осязаемой. Перекрывает песню дождя, шорох листвы. Намджун все же хлопает охотника по плечу.  
\- Сочувствую.  
Тот разводит руками:  
\- Давно это было. Не стоит.  
Новых тем для разговора не находится. Спустя пару десятков шагов охотник замедляется, а после и вовсе останавливается, прижимаясь плечом к влажному от дождя стволу дуба.  
\- Пришли.  
В нескольких метрах впереди со всеми удобствами расположилась стая. И правда, здоровая, голов двадцать. Все как на подбор плешивые, худые и покрытые коростой. Намджун бы их даже пожалел, если бы не полуобглоданный труп в невысокой траве, любовно охраняемый двумя особями покрупнее - запас на вечер. По белому лицу стучат капли, рубашка красная от крови, ног и половины туловища как не бывало.  
\- Не успели, - хрипит охотник, - уже задрали кого-то.  
Намджун кивает, бесшумно извлекая меч из ножен. Охотник достает из-за спины лук, вкладывает первую стрелу. Указывает глазами: идем? Намджун шепчет:  
\- Прикрой отсюда.  
Ему вообще-то не нужно прикрытие, но лучше быть уверенным, что тот не сунется под руку во время боя. С двадцатью-тридцатью собаками Намджун справится сам. Он выходит на поляну так тихо, что его не замечают до первой отрубленной головы, которая валится в мокрую от дождя траву, поднимая брызги. Нужно постараться расправиться с ними аккуратно - собачье сало и жир пригодятся для зелий и мазей, клыки можно будет продать ворожею. Ехать до него далековато, но деньги лишними не будут. Против бартера Намджун тоже ничего не имеет. Пока он «делит шкуру неубитого медведя», стая приходит в себя и обступает его со всех сторон, подбадривая друг друга рыком. Отчетливо пахнет псиной. Вожак - самый крепкий, самый потрепанный пес носится вокруг, выискивая слабое место неожиданного врага. Первым бросается в атаку. Первым падает на землю с распоротым животом. В нос ударяет запах свежей крови и потрохов. Намджун крутится вокруг своей оси, оставляя в воздухе стальной росчерк, скользит по мокрой траве, бьет «аардом», вынуждая нескольких псов отступить. Одного тут же сносит стрелой, но никто так и не понимает откуда она прилетела - слишком заняты главной целью. Намджун разрубает кольцо нападающих, тут же перекатывается по открытому месту, оказываясь сбоку: позволить себя окружить - плохая идея. Собаки и волки в таком количестве опаснее накеров: меньше трусят, наваливаются всем скопом, не дают сгруппироваться. Намджун обходит их по широкой дуге, оставляя охотника за спиной, подрубает несколько лап, пара голов слетает следом.   
Собак остается штук пятнадцать, однако стая все еще опасна. Он крутится так часто и быстро, что сам несколько раз теряется в пространстве, но чутье помогает быстро определить положение союзника. Стая редеет. Грозное рычание постепенно сменяется жалобным лаем и скулежом. Намджуну жалко. Правда, жалко. Не обезумевшую свору, а лопоухих добрых бобиков, какими они были раньше, до войны. И ради этих лопоухих бобиков, стаю приходится вырезать методично и жестоко, одного за другим. На душе от понимания необходимости легче не становится, но Намджун уже давно научился договариваться с совестью. Когда он вонзает меч в последнего пса, от усталости раскрывшегося и подставившего бок, с его лба по вискам струится пот вперемешку с дождем. Охотник подходит бесшумно, присаживается перед растерзанным телом.  
\- Мельник. Хороший мужик.  
\- Был, - обрубает Намджун. Просит: - сообщишь родне?  
Охотник кивает. Лезет в карман и вкладывает ему в руку кошель:  
\- Спасибо.  
Намджун не отказывается. Они прощаются, как старые приятели: жмут друг другу руки, хлопают по плечам. Это был хороший бой, и после, «разбирая» останки, Намджун находит несколько метко пущенных стрел, явно упростивших ему работу.   
Он возвращается в дом отшельника нагруженным и уставшим, снимает с Кильки седло, раскладывает добычу по ящикам и полкам, вытаскивает на середину комнаты бадью и сообщает эльфу, молча наблюдающему с кровати:  
\- Банный день.  
Можно было бы забраться в озеро и как следует искупаться, но после резни, устроенной на поляне и рассказа охотника про изгнание, отмыться с мочалкой и мылом хочется нестерпимо. От всего. Как будто мочалка и мыло смогут выскрести все не только с кожи, но и изнутри.  
Первым он загоняет в бадью эльфа. Тот не сопротивляется, только ворчит что-то под нос и шипит от боли, неудачно дернувшись. Вздыхает, расслабляясь в горячей воде. Вздрагивает, когда мочалка опускается на спину.  
\- Я аккуратно, - обещает Намджун.  
И, правда, старается аккуратно. Когда со спиной покончено, он долго и старательно распутывает жесткие слипшиеся от крови и пота пряди серых волос, втирает в них масло, мыло, все, что может помочь вывести грязь. Эльф размякает, опускает плечи и будто бы погружается в транс, пока Намджун массирует ему виски. Намджун и сам расслабляется от монотонных движений, начинает клевать носом, но пока ещё рано. Оставив эльфу мочалку, он отворачивается к сундуку, нашаривает там купленную у старосты новую рубаху, штаны со шнуровкой и чистую простыню вместо полотенца. Оставляет все на табуретке, возле бадьи и выходит на улицу в сопровождении не весть откуда взявшейся кошки. Слова охотника не выходят из головы.  
"Отродье, говорят. Выродок".  
Намджун никогда не мог этого понять. Поэтому и не любит деревни, с их слухами, грязными тайнами и осуждением. У «простого люда» в головах больше всего дерьма. Кошка трется об его колени, успокаивая и утешая. Намджун в благодарность гладит ее по спине и округлившимся бокам. С животными всегда проще.  
\- Вода остынет, - ворчит эльф, появляясь у него за спиной.  
Намджун неохотно поднимается, возвращается в дом. Кошка следом - ей не очень нравится на сыром и холодном крыльце. Эльф уже сидит на кровати, неловко перетягивая бинты. Потемневшие от воды волосы стянуты на затылке в узел. Теперь он может справиться с перевязкой сам, но Намджун все равно отбирает и делает по-своему, с гордостью оглядывая результаты прошедших недель: синяки рассосались, лицо набрало цвет, шрамов даже не видно. Осталось долечить переломы, и эльф сможет уйти. Эльф уйдет. Настроение почему-то портится окончательно. Впрочем, не то чтобы оно до этого было хорошим. Закончив с бинтами, Намджун раздевается, забирается в остывшую воду, хватается за мочалку и с остервенением трет грудную клетку там, где нервно и напряженно стучит сердце. Вот бы выскоблить его оттуда, вымыть и растворить в воде, чтобы больше никогда не болело и не ныло. Чтобы совесть не колола и решения принимались моментально. Даже те, которые способны повлиять на чужие жизни. Было бы здорово.  
\- Как тебя зовут?  
Намджун пропускает вопрос, потому что не верит в его реальность. Возможно, он успел задремать или просто разморило в теплой воде. Но эльф, недовольный отсутствием ответа, повторяет:  
\- Имя у тебя есть?  
Намджун застывает, запустив пальцы в волосы. Мыльная пена стекает по лицу, щиплет глаза. Имя.  
\- Есть. А у тебя?  
\- И у меня есть, - хмыкает эльф.  
Намджун оборачивается, встречается с ним взглядом. Глаза у эльфа темные, почти черные, в полумраке комнаты выглядят жутковато.  
\- Намджун. Меня зовут Намджун.  
\- Понятно.  
Намджуну вот ничего не понятно, но он решает не давить. Отворачивается и заканчивает с помывкой. Вылезает из бадьи, шлёпает мокрыми ногами к сундуку. Старая одежда отправляется в воду - пора уже постирать. Новая сидит как-то не так, но под доспехом рубаху все равно не будет видно, а штаны можно просто потуже затянуть. Похудел.  
Разобравшись со стиркой, он ставит в печку горшок с картошкой, потом развешивает на улице белье, благо дождь кончается наконец, барабаня все реже и реже. Домашние дела успокаивают нервы, расслабляют. Эльф выбирается на крыльцо и следит за тем, как Намджун доит козу. Смотрит на небо, словно пытаясь отыскать просвет в бесконечных тучах, вдыхает полной грудью. На нос ему с козырька падает крупная капля, эльф морщится, стирает ее рукавом. Намджун наблюдает незаметно из-под опущенных ресниц. Набрав полведра молока, прикрывает глаза, гладит козу по теплому шерстяному боку, прижимается к нему лбом. Устал. Все еще устал.  
\- Юнги, - доносится с крыльца.  
Потом снова щебечут воробьи под крышей, шуршит ветер в листве деревьев, скрипит калитка. Последние капли дождя торжественно выстукивают по козырьку что-то знакомое.  
\- Меня зовут Юнги.  
Намджун открывает глаза, поднимается, прихватив ведро, и взбирается на крыльцо, останавливаясь напротив эльфа.  
\- Понятно.  
На лице эльфа такое отчетливое недовольство от отсутствия реакции, что он фыркает, не сдержавшись, смеется, зайдя в дом. Успокоившись, оборачивается:  
\- Рад познакомиться, Юнги.  
Правда, рад.


	5. Аард

_Знак Аард — это заряд телекинетической энергии,  
который может оглушить, разоружить,  
сбить с ног или отбросить противников в разные стороны,  
а также разрушить преграды._

\- Черт бы меня побрал!  
Намджун произносит то же самое про себя, но с другой интонацией. Он просто выбрался выпить пива со старостой и кузнецом, но никак не планировал встречать «старых друзей». Он даже выбираться-то не планировал, не то чтобы все здесь резко стали ему друзьями, но сидеть в доме отшельника и ждать, когда Юнги скажет неотвратимое «мне пора» оказалось слишком сложно.  
\- Намджун!  
Он оборачивается только когда не остается никакой надежды - узнали. «Старый друг» узнаёт его даже со спины. Хлопает по плечу, бесцеремонно опускается рядом на лавку, притягивая к себе все без исключения взгляды. Требует внимания:  
\- Намджун.  
\- Сокджин, - нехотя тянет он, отставляя кружку. - Какими судьбами?  
\- Тот же вопрос, - улыбается «старый друг». - Я сомневался в рассказах местных о прижившемся тут ведьмаке, но в то, что это ты не поверил бы ни за что. Если бы сам не увидел. Серьезно, ты осел?  
«Я осёл», - мрачно резюмирует про себя Намджун. Стоило уйти раньше, хотя бы три кружки назад. Или сразу поехать к реке, а не в корчму. В деревне ходили слухи о барде, который вот-вот проездом посетит их скромную обитель, но он и представить не мог, что это будет именно Сокджин. Сокджин, который гастролирует исключительно по дворцам. Сокджин, который уже много лет не выбирался из отвратительно сказочного Туссента, полностью посвятив себя балам и дворцовым интригам. Сокджин, с которым они как-то «обстряпали одно дельце» (по версии все того же Сокджина). На самом деле тогда Намджун просто выполнял очередной заказ, а самодовольный бард путался под ногами, при этом считая, что оказывает «небритому неряхе» великую честь. Но с тех пор почему-то записал его в «старые друзья». А у Намджуна не так много друзей, чтобы отказывать всем желающим. Признаться честно, мысль о том, что где-то есть человек, считающий его своим другом, немного греет.  
\- Ну и дела, - улыбается Сокджин своей ослепительной улыбкой, не дождавшись ответа, и машет рукой корчмарю: - Пива господам за мой счет!  
Ошалевший от такого внимания кузнец озадаченно хмыкает, но ерзать перестает, смирившись с компанией. Намджун тоже. Он придвигает обратно кружку и, пока Сокджин вдохновенно пересказывает окружающим «удивительную историю нашего знакомства» и кокетливо подмигивает разносчицам, разглядывает его, отмечая новые детали. Впрочем, Сокджин почти не изменился: все тот же броский и вычурный наряд, те же идеально уложенные волосы, серьги в ушах, браслеты на запястьях, уникальный талант создавать хаос буквально из ничего. Только в уголках глаз несколько новых морщин и голос стал чуть тише. Когда они виделись последний раз, Сокджину было двадцать пять, он вовсю сиял рядом с Великой княгиней и отказывался покидать этот пост. Что-то, видать, изменилось. Впрочем, власть имущие всегда отличались вздорным нравом и резкими сменами настроения, так что Намджун бы вовсе не удивился, узнав, что Сокджин в Туссенте нынче вне закона. С другой стороны, «вздорный нрав и резкие смены настроения» - так же неплохое описание для Сокджина, и вне закона может быть Великая Княгиня. Лично вне его, сокджинова, закона. И наверняка он обзавелся парочкой порочащих имя Великой Княгини песенок, куда же без этого. Барда песни кормят.  
\- … И тогда я просто встал между ним и этой тварью, крикнул ей «стой!» и она остановилась! Так что не будь меня, вы бы с этим чертякой так и не встретились.  
Намджун вздыхает, залпом допивает пиво и поднимается. Историю своего «чудесного спасения» он слышал уже во множестве версий, но ни одна из них даже близко не стояла с реальностью. Как минимум в ней перепутаны роли спасителя и спасенного, да со временем отвалилась парочка кровавых подробностей. Впрочем, есть надежда, что, отвлекшись на нее, Сокджин даст ему возможность скрыться. Рассказывает он всегда так же красиво, как поет. Цветастые выражения, громкие эпитеты, эффектные взмахи руками – все это входит в сокджиновы истории, и сам он погружается в них полностью. Его не остановишь, пока история не достигнет апогея, на это Намджун и рассчитывает, когда осторожно выскальзывает из-за стола и проталкивается к выходу, распихивая собирающуюся вокруг известного барда толпу. Выбирается на улицу. Захлопнувшаяся дверь обрезает ленту звуков, приглушает стон лютни, взявшей первую ноту. Понеслась. Он плетется вдоль заборов, ненароком вспугнув встрепанную черную кошку. Где-то на окраине деревни воют собаки: звук такой жалостливый и тонкий, что пробирает до костей. Намджун вздыхает и, наконец-то добравшись до Кильки, утыкается лбом в ее лоб. Лошадь фырчит недовольно, но терпит этот приступ безнадеги, лишь пару раз обреченно дернув ушами. Намджун не планировал встречи с прошлым. Она ему сейчас совсем ни к чему. У него в доме беглый эльф, который вот-вот отправится дальше по своим делам, а сам Намджун останется с козой, кошкой, Килькой и полным непониманием происходящего. Возможно, ему тоже пора. Возможно, он слишком засиделся, хоть не прошло и пары месяцев. Возможно, ему изначально не стоило останавливаться. Сейчас он был бы где-нибудь на юге, бродил бы от поселения к поселению, уничтожая нечисть. А может быть добрался бы до Скеллиге и попытал счастья там. Северные народы всегда привлекали его больше всего, да и сами северяне ценят ведьмаков гораздо больше, чем разбалованный южный народ. Или вот, например, Ковир. Говорят, Ковир красив в это время года.  
\- Ты, правда, решил остановиться?  
Намджун с тоской покидает приятные мысли о дальних странах, оборачивается и сталкивается взглядом с Сокджином. С другим Сокджином, не тем, которого знают в корчмах и дворцах. Этот Сокджин серьезный и рассудительный, а его взгляд проникает в самую суть, минуя внешнюю оболочку. Намджуна всегда настораживала эта метаморфоза, как человека, которого настораживает любое двуличие, но в случае с Сокджином план «держаться от таких подальше» никогда не работал – он сам делал все, чтобы держаться поближе.  
\- С чего вдруг?  
\- Устал, - Намджун пожимает плечами, - думал отдохну пару дней и поеду дальше, но задержался.  
Сокджин прислоняется спиной к забору, приветственно хлопает Кильку по носу и снова вонзает в Намджуна пристальный взгляд.  
\- А как же все твои россказни про Путь, предназначение, долг?  
\- Ты говорил, что останешься в Туссенте на веки вечные.  
Сбить Сокджина с толку не получается.  
\- Но я не говорил, что сидеть в Туссенте мое предназначение, - на долю секунды он возвращается к личности бестолкового барда и подмигивает: - Мы повздорили с княгиней.  
\- Ну да, кто бы сомневался.  
Намджун вздыхает и отворачивается. Обходит Кильку, отгораживаясь ей от доставучего старого друга. Но возможно, Сокджин имеет право задавать вопросы. В конце концов он очень просил остаться при дворе вместе с ним. И считал его другом.  
«Пожалуйста».  
Намджун оглядывается на корчму. В маленьких окошках дрожат пламенем свечки, зазывая путников. Выглядит тоскливо и безнадежно, когда с севера надвигаются холода и несут с собой смерть. Осенью особенно теплыми кажутся такие окна, приоткрытые двери. Потому что здорово, когда тебя где-то ждут. В Туссенте ему предлагали почетное место дворцового ведьмака, знатока нежити. Предлагали теплую постель и сытный ужин. Надежное будущее, славу и уважение. Но он все равно уехал, не оглядываясь, как только появилась возможность. Все-таки ему всегда ближе была дорога, бескрайние поля и болота, в которые погружаешься чуть ли не по уши. Костер в лесу, птичий щебет. Свобода.  
«Зачем тебе это? Ты не обязан всю жизнь скитаться и выживать!»  
Сокджин тогда почти умолял. Намджун почти хотел согласиться.  
\- Ладно, - хлопок в ладоши такой громкий, что Намджун едва не вздрагивает. – Ладно. Покажи мне, где ты живешь, переночую у тебя.  
Это очень плохая идея. У Намджуна все еще беглый эльф, да и Сокджин, попав к нему в дом, рискует остаться там надолго. А это ведь даже не дом Намджуна. Опять-таки Юнги… Намджун представляет, как насторожится и побледнеет его лицо, когда незнакомый человек переступит порог. Он относительно быстро привык к Намджуну, но особого выбора не было, а теперь? Теперь он уйдет, стоит только отвернуться.  
\- Попросись к местным, - предлагает Намджун излишне поспешно, - тебя наверняка устроят с комфортом.  
Сокджин похож на себя прежнего. На того, что слетел по ступеням главной лестницы и схватился за поводья Кильки, останавливая ее. Пытаясь остановить Намджуна. В наскоро накинутой, не заправленной рубашке, с растрепанными волосами. И полным непониманием во взгляде.  
"Чего тебе еще нужно?"  
Взгляд меняется, леденеет, Сокджин хмыкает и толкает Намджуна в плечо. Не больно, скорее на прощание. Ни на чем не настаивает, не собирается уговаривать. Нет, так нет. Намджун, на самом деле, рад его видеть. Возможно в другой ситуации, с другими переменными, он бы все же сдался и пригласил его к себе. Не только в дом отшельника, но и в жизнь - наверняка путешествия в компании не самая печальная вещь на свете.  
\- Где тут са-а-амый богатый дом? - он снова превращается в бестолкового барда, поигрывает бровями, упирает руки в бока.  
\- В столице, - фыркает Намджун, но получив в ответ недовольное цоканье, пожимает плечами: - Попробуй поговорить со старостой, у него было свободное место в сенях.  
Сокджина забавно перекашивает, и Намджун смеется, отворачиваясь:  
\- Это же деревня, а не Новиград.  
\- Сени, - кривится Сокджин, но поправляет лютню за спиной и поворачивает обратно к корчме. - Не болей.  
Как будто Намджун может заболеть.  
Он провожает Сокджина взглядом, пока тот не скрывается за дверью корчмы. Потом седлает Кильку и слегка дергает поводья, лошадь двигается вперед ленивым шагом. Так, никуда не торопясь, они добираются до дома отшельника. Вокруг густая и вкусно пахнущая ночь, озеро будто застыло, превратилось в зеркало, отражая неполный диск луны и редкие облака. Намджун ссыпает овес в корыто, прислушивается, но в доме тихо. На крыльцо выбирается кошка, выгибает спину и мажет боком об его ноги, приветствуя. Намджун на секунду боится заходить в приоткрытую дверь. Но заходит.  
Эльф спит, повернувшись лицом к стене. Новая белая рубаха обтягивает угловатые плечи, на спине проступают позвонки. Влажные прядки на шее топорщатся в разные стороны. Не то чтобы Намджун боялся, что он уйдет, не попрощавшись, но становится полегче. Он проверяет горшки на печке, стягивает куртку и возвращается на крыльцо. Коза, присоединившись к Кильке, шуршит овсом в корыте, кошка дрыхнет, растянувшись по мосткам длинной серой колбасой. Намджун устраивается рядом, вытягивает ноги, подкладывает руки под голову и смотрит на бесконечное, бескрайнее небо. Бесконечное, бескрайнее небо смотрит на него.

Юнги заплетает косу. Это первое, что видит Намджун, открыв глаза. За ночь он успел перевернуться, хотя обычно спит, будто труп – видать, никак не мог забраться в сон поглубже. Кошка камнем лежит на его спине, для утяжеления свернувшись в клубок. Юнги на них не смотрит, сосредоточенно разбирает пряди. Косичка получается совсем короткая, но с распущенными волосами наверняка неудобно. Намджун сам привык завязывать волосы в хвост или косу, а по возможности – искать цирюльника в ближайшем городишке. Сейчас до цирюльника далековато, поэтому он время от времени косо поглядывает на свои мечи и подумывает о том, чтобы использовать их не по назначению. Юнги делает последний крест и выпускает изо рта веревку, неторопливо вплетая ее в волосы. Завязывает на несколько узлов. Только после этого все-таки встречается с Намджуном взглядом.  
\- Утра.  
\- Утра, - эхом отзывается Намджун.  
Он поднимается прямо так, вместе с кошкой, но та не удерживается на вертикали и скатывается на мостки с недовольным мявканьем. Намджун бросает на нее полный осуждения взгляд. Юнги насмешливо фыркает. Между ними нет никакой особой неловкости, только масса вопросов, на которые они все еще не смогли ответить, поэтому разговор не складывается. Юнги так и сидит на крыльце, свесив ноги, наблюдает, как Намджун проверяет корыто, засыпает туда остатки корма для Кильки и козы, бродит по двору, раскладывая по местам вещи, у которых вообще-то нет каких-то определенных мест, потом наскоро плещет в лицо из бочки, набравшей воды под завязку за долгую дождливую неделю. Под пристальным взглядом сложно сосредоточиться и Намджун в итоге сдается, присаживается рядом на крыльцо, гладит кошку, мгновенно оказавшуюся на его коленях.  
«Думаю, мне пора» - не говорит Юнги.  
«Не уверен, ты еще слишком слаб» - остается непроизнесенным в ответ.  
\- А, вот как, - бормочет Сокджин, замерев у калитки.  
Его вороной конь, нагруженный поклажей, лениво щиплет высокую траву, тянущуюся вдоль забора, прядет ушами. Сокджин выглядит так, будто готов развернуться и уйти. Возможно, так было бы лучше.  
\- Неплохой дом.  
\- Дом как дом, - пожимает плечами Намджун.  
Он наклоняется чуть вперед, чтобы закрыть собой Юнги, но уже понимает, что это совершенно бесполезно и выглядит нелепо. Юнги за его спиной снова фыркает, поднимается на ноги, опирается плечом о дверной проем, и на всякий случай, вдруг кто-то чего-то еще не понял, убирает длинные прядки волос за уши.  
\- Ого, - хмыкает Сокджин, открывая калитку. – Даже так. Привет!  
\- Ceádmil, - настороженно кивает Юнги.  
\- Не переживай, я никому не скажу, - обещает Сокджин больше ему, чем Намджуну, и на всякий случай подтверждает это совсем неубедительным: - Честное бардовское!  
Атмосфера не становится менее напряженной, но Юнги все-таки не уходит, хотя чего-то такого Намджун и ожидал. Остается на крыльце, сложив руки на груди и сосредоточенно вглядываясь в сокджиново лицо. Кошка, покинув колени Намджуна, трется об его ноги и снова укладывается спать.  
\- Я вообще попрощаться зашел, - объясняет Сокджин, останавливаясь в двух шагах от их скульптурной группы. – Думал, что не стоит, но все-таки не удержался. Интересно было, что за место ты решил хотя бы на время посчитать своим домом.  
\- Это не мой дом, - Намджун сопротивляется уже просто по инерции.  
Юнги фыркает, видимо вспомнив аналогичный диалог на эту тему. Похоже, все кроме Намджуна считают иначе, но он не может назвать домом то, что готов с легкостью оставить за спиной. Задумавшись об этом, он сталкивается с не менее трудным вопросом: может ли он тех, кого оставил за спиной, называть друзьями? В сокджиновом взгляде ему чудится упрек.  
\- Ну да, - улыбается тот невпопад. – Не твой. Но другого у тебя нет?  
У Намджуна есть крепость далеко на севере. Не его крепость, но ее он точно может считать домом. Как еще назвать место, где двери всегда открыты для тебя? Где друзья. Их Намджун тоже давно оставил за спиной, но все, кто вырос в этой крепости прекрасно понимают, что такое «Путь». Он неосознанно касается медальона на цепочке – дракон нагрелся под теплым осенним солнцем и наощупь будто живой.  
\- Ну да, - повторяет Сокджин, зацепившись за этот жест.  
Переводит взгляд на Юнги, потом обратно на Намджуна. Сгружает на крыльцо лютню. Не ту, которую Намджун запомнил из дворца – другую, попроще.  
\- Знаете, что… - Сокджин набирает полную грудь воздуха, выдыхает медленно. – Я не могу больше на вас смотреть. Не знаю, как эльф, а ты… Ты от меня не уйдешь.  
Намджун не на шутку напрягается от этих слов, перемещается ближе к Юнги, как будто знаменитый бард может просто так напасть, но Сокджин, не заметив этого, наклоняется к сумке и достает из нее… ножницы.

Он выдыхает «другое дело» с такой гордостью, будто только что собственноручно завалил дракона. Ниже закатанных рукавов, на смуглых предплечьях, осталось несколько светлых волосков, и он сдувает их, как бестолковые катышки. Намджун встряхивает головой и чувствует себя… голым. Но так гораздо удобней. Мечи могут спать спокойно – в ближайшее время их будут использовать только по назначению. Уши щекочут вездесущие волосинки. Намджун ежится, поднимается с перевернутого ведра и с опаской смотрит на Юнги. Тот отводит взгляд с задержкой в несколько секунд. Не то чтобы Намджуна волновал вопрос собственной привлекательности – о ней не может быть и речи, но от такой реакции на секунду больно колет в груди.  
\- Следующий?  
Сокджин не приказывает – предлагает, замерев посреди двора с ножницами в руках. Сейчас он меньше всего напоминает знаменитого барда, известного во всех королевствах. Хоть его волосы по-прежнему в идеальном состоянии, закатанные рукава и выпущенная наружу рубашка придают ему вид придурковатого цирюльника из глубинки.  
Юнги отрицательно мотает головой. Достаточно резко, чтобы никто не стал переспрашивать. Недостаточно, чтобы обидеть «мастера».  
\- Как знаешь, - «мастер» на секунду замирает, проследив короткий взгляд, брошенный на лютню, валяющуюся на крыльце, и улыбается совершенно искренне:  
\- Умеешь играть?  
Юнги молчит так долго, что Намджун уже перестает ждать ответ, но тот все-таки звучит:  
\- Люблю.  
Это, действительно, разные вещи. Намджуну вдруг ужасно хочется послушать, но он никогда в жизни не скажет об этом вслух. Сокджин тоже предпочитает не продолжать тему: запихивает ножницы обратно в сумку, сдувает с рук еще несколько волосков и берется за лютню.  
\- Что ж, я и то, и другое.  
Мелодия из-под его пальцев вытекает тоскливая и неуверенная, в противовес дружелюбному выражению лица и искрящим от веселья глазам. Намджуну кажется, что он врет. То ли в мелодии, то ли во всей своей позе и жестах. Но спросить он не решается – будет неловко услышать ответ. Песня знакомая. Сокджин сочинил ее как раз после их «обстряпанного дельца». Историю о своем «чудесном спасении» Намджун слышал уже тысячу раз, но не может отказать себе в удовольствии послушать. А Сокджину – в удовольствии сыграть. Юнги, на удивление, снова не уходит, присаживается на корточки на край крыльца, водит длинными тонкими пальцами по кошачьей спине в такт мелодии. Ни разу не сбивается. Впрочем, Намджун не слишком разбирается в музыке, чтобы быть на сто процентов уверенным в этом. Но, судя по заинтересованному взгляду Сокджина – не ошибается. Спонтанный концерт прерывается на пару минут – Сокджин отпивает из фляжки, спрятанной в сумке, и продолжает чем-то лиричным, но похожим на истерику. Этой Намджун не знает, видимо она появилась на свет после того, как он уехал. Мелодия ломится ему в грудь, спутывает ноги, давит, пытаясь опустить на колени, но в самый последний миг отпускает и обрывается. Сокджин смотрит на него из-под челки, улыбаясь излишне широко.  
\- Мне пора, - разводит он руками. – За следующие песни вам придется платить.  
Юнги кривит лицо в ухмылке, взмахивает рукой, прощаясь, и возвращается в дом, оставляя их одних. Возможно, решил, что без него будет проще прощаться. Или что при нем прощание вообще не получится правильным. Намджун не понимает – каким должно быть «правильное» прощание.  
\- Я рад, что ты остановился, на самом деле, - признается Сокджин, не глядя на него.  
Он застегивает ремни на сумке, тащит ее к коню, закидывает ему на спину и пристегивает. Отвязывает повод от забора, вскакивает в седло. Видимо, сверху смотреть проще.  
\- Мне не очень нравилась мысль, что ты просто помрешь где-нибудь в болоте.  
Намджун хмыкает.  
\- Я и так помру где-нибудь в болоте. Это всё, - он кивает на дом за спиной, - не навсегда.  
\- Ну знаешь, - Сокджин кривится и хмурит брови, глядя на него с осуждением, - мысль о том, что ты умрешь чуть позже, нравится мне больше. Проводишь меня?  
Намджун выходит на дорогу и подстраивается под неспешный шаг вороного коня. Вспоминает только спустя минут пять молчаливой прогулки:  
\- Лютня. Ты забыл на крыльце.  
\- Не забыл, - отмахивается Сокджин. – Сбросил ненужный балласт. Это запасная.  
Он хлопает по кожаному чехлу, пристегнутому к боку коня. Вот этот чехол Намджун помнит. И лютню в ней тоже.  
\- Подарок твоему эльфу, - хмыкает Сокджин после затянувшейся паузы.  
\- Он не… - Намджун встряхивает непривычно короткими волосами и проглатывает несказанное. – Спасибо. Наверное.  
\- Да точно спасибо, не принижай мои свершения.  
Намджун шлепает его по колену и останавливается. Конь продолжает идти вперед.  
\- Постарайся все-таки умереть позже, чем планировал, - просит Сокджин, не оборачиваясь. – И не забывай стричься, животное.  
Намджун бормочет «хорошо, мамочка», но его уже не слышат.  
Сокджин скрывается вдали и Намджун сворачивает в сторону леса – душа требует успокоения. Он шатается по светлой рощице, собирает совершенно бесполезные сейчас грибы. Но для запасов все сгодятся. Снова обходит стороной стаю волков, слушает тихие, почти неощутимые шаги приближающейся осени. Снимает с плеча желтый лист. Когда совсем темнеет, возвращается к дому, заложив большую петлю. С расстояния в сотню шагов слышит тихой перебор – Юнги таки решился взять в руки «забытую» лютню. Когда Намджун подходит ближе, мелодия окутывает его и тянет к крыльцу, манит, кружит голову. Совсем незнакомая, чужая, будто бы даже лишенная ритма, но все равно очень правильная и ровная. Юнги перебирает струны мягко, едва касаясь, за его спиной кошка играет с кончиком косы. Он сбивается почти незаметно, когда замечает Намджуна. Доигрывает до логического завершения, откладывает лютню в сторону. Тишина пожирает их буквально за секунду. И ее совсем не помогает разогнать тихое, но уверенное:  
\- Завтра я уйду.


	6. Игни

_Знак Игни создает горячую волну пламени  
или контролируемый поток огня._

Действительно, уходит. Собирается с самого утра, но сначала завтракает, складывает припасы в нагло присвоенную сумку, купается в озере перед долгой дорогой. Намджун наблюдает за ним из окна, не предпринимая никаких попыток остановить. Зачем? Вряд ли это что-то изменит. А еще он уйдет, и все вопросы уйдут вместе с ним, пропадет необходимость придумывать ответы. Намджун не очень силен в психологии и философии, хоть и не может избавиться от постоянного желания копнуть поглубже. Гораздо проще махать мечом и выживать. По крайней мере раньше этот нехитрый план не давал сбоев.  
Несмотря на принятое решение не мешать, с каждым часом терпеть становится невыносимее, и ближе к полудню Намджун сдается – выходит на улицу, седлает Кильку, бросает через плечо:  
\- Прикрой дверь, когда будешь уходить.  
На самом деле, он просто не умеет прощаться. Как это должно было выглядеть в идеале? Они пожали бы друг другу руки? Обнялись? Намджун проводил бы его до выезда из деревни? Махал бы платочком вслед? Он горько ухмыляется, пихает Кильку пятками – поехали. С крыльца доносится едва слышное «спасибо».   
\- Постарайся больше не общаться с троллями, - просит Намджун.  
Не то чтобы его как-то касалась дальнейшая судьба Юнги. Они не так много времени провели вместе, чтобы стать хотя бы друзьями. Да? Намджун только надеется, что Юнги не утащит за собой козу – у него только начало получаться ее доить. С другой стороны, вряд ли он сам сможет прожить здесь еще какое-то время. После провала идеи «остановиться и пожить нормально», Юнги – единственное, что удерживало его на месте и придавало какой-то смысл этой остановке. Так может, теперь стоит подождать денёк и податься на север, как планировал? Или вернуться в крепость. Учитывая, что большая часть его собратьев (выжившая часть), предпочитает зимовать в месте где выросли, там он явно не будет одинок. Впрочем, к одиночеству ему не привыкать.  
Намджун проезжает насквозь деревню, надеясь, что кто-нибудь из местных подкинет ему работы: как обычно, выбегут навстречу, начнут хватать за рукава, «умоляю, помогите» и все такое. Но, как назло, улицы пусты – народ слишком занят подготовкой к долгой зиме, чтобы отвлекаться на монстров. Да и расслабились давно, решив, что ведьмак никуда от них не денется. Наивные. Местная нечисть будто бы тоже в курсе происходящего – частично попряталась, частично углубилась в лес, подальше от деревни с ведьмаком. Ни работы, ни денег Намджуну, видимо, не светит. Он на всякий случай доезжает до второй деревни, оттуда – до ворожея. Лениво торгуется, пьет какой-то отвар («по секретным рецептам моей бабки!»), обещает посмотреть на расшалившихся утопцев к западу от дома ворожея. Утопцев оказывается совсем немного, Намджун расправляется с ним самое большее за полчаса, после привычно собрав останки. На обратном пути объезжает дом ворожея стороной – об оплате они не договаривались, но в будущем можно будет рассчитывать на скидку. Если Намджун в будущем снова окажется в этих краях.  
Надо уезжать. Эта мысль теперь не отпускает, бьет молоточком по нервам, торопит. Если выехать завтра-послезавтра, он как раз успеет вернуться в крепость до холодов. В противном случае, пробираться придется по занесенным снегом горным тропам, что не очень похоже на приятную прогулку. Надо уезжать. Козу нужно вернуть старосте. Кошку можно попробовать подкинуть кузнецу. Он хороший мужик и одинокий – лишний мелкий рот прокормит легко. А нет, так справится кошка без него как-нибудь. До этого же как-то справлялась.   
Когда Намджун подъезжает к дому, поборов нестерпимое желание послать все к чертям и уехать прямо сейчас, Юнги сидит на крыльце. Собранная сумка стоит рядом, кошка привычно занимает колени. Юнги заторможено гладит ее между ушей, на Намджуна не смотрит. Но явно слышит его, потому что стоит открыть калитку, раздается тихое и неуверенное:  
\- Надо, наверное, нормально попрощаться.  
\- Наверное, - так же тихо отзывается Намджун.  
Заводит Кильку во двор, отцепляет сумки и присаживается с другой стороны крыльца.   
\- Зачем ты меня спас?  
Ну вот. Намджун вздыхает, трет затылок, всерьез задумавшись, а потом выдает максимально честное:  
\- Не знаю. Не смог бросить тебя там.  
\- Спасибо.  
\- Ты уже говорил.  
\- Говорю еще раз.  
Тишина, следующая за кривым диалогом робкая и пугливая, готовая в любую секунду умереть от хриплого «ну что ж». Но его не произносит ни Намджун, ни Юнги. Он просто поднимается, подхватывает сумку и поворачивается к Намджуну, протягивая ему руку.  
\- Спасибо. Еще раз.  
\- Еще раз пожалуйста, - кивает Намджун.  
Ладонь у Юнги шершавая и сухая, отпускать ее совершенно не хочется. Но приходится, когда молчание затягивается и Юнги поднимает на него взгляд. Намджун видит там сожаление и что-то еще, глубоко скрытое в темноте. Он шумно сглатывает и отпускает руку. Когда-то это все равно пришлось бы сделать.  
\- Удачи тебе, - криво улыбается Юнги, отступая к калитке. – Ну, знаешь, в твоей работе.  
\- И тебе, - кивает Намджун. –Тролли…  
\- Да, я помню, - улыбка Юнги становится еще кривее. – Тролли – не самое страшное в жизни.  
Намджун хмыкает, но не продолжает бессмысленный диалог. Он все равно уйдет. Они оба уйдут. Разъедутся в разные стороны, может быть, когда-нибудь встретятся на дороге. Или в условиях менее пригодных даже для простого «привет». Намджун не хочет, но все равно вспоминает времена, когда в Новиграде толпа радикалов устроила охоту на другие расы, украсив столбы на подъездах к городу уродливо выгнутыми телами. Представлять вместо них Юнги страшно. Сопротивляясь тревожным видениям, Намджун пропускает момент, когда Юнги оказывается за воротами. Успевает увидеть только короткий взмах руки, и все, нет его.  
Над лесом полыхает закат. 

На рассвете Намджун собирается, но пока что не в дальнюю дорогу. Он начищает мечи, проверяет доспехи и идет к лесу пешком, оставив Кильку с козой подъедать запасы овса. Прогулка через свежий, покрытый росой луг, не делает его мысли свежее и чище. Есть дело, которое все-таки нужно сделать перед отъездом. Превентивные меры, так сказать.  
Он находит пещеру тролля по памяти, долго кружит вокруг нее, прислушиваясь, задействовав чутье в полную силу. Хозяин дома. Намджун усаживается на пригорке, неторопливо смазывает маслом меч, вливает в себя сразу три отвара, отчего зрение обостряется в разы, слух – тоже, но рожа у него, судя по отражению в луже, становится совсем отвратной. Не помереть бы от интоксикации. Раньше он был как-то поосторожнее с зельями, а сейчас это далеко не самое главное.  
Тролль, очевидно, не рад его приходу и кидается в атаку, едва завидев гостя на пороге. Проносится мимо разъяренным булыжником, врезается в земляную стену с такой силой, что сверху сыплются мелкие камушки и куски корней. Злобно ворчит, поднимаясь на ноги. Намджун никуда не торопится – обходит его по кругу, тычет мечом в стыки твердых каменных пластин, чем бесит еще сильнее. В отличие от накеров, тролли неповоротливые и грузные, достаточно вовремя уйти с его пути, чтобы удержаться на ногах. Но в отличие от тех же накеров, тролль может завалить простого человека за один удар. Намджуна – за пять-шесть, если тот будет менее увертлив. Из слабых мест – только относительно мягкое брюшко. Пока хозяин пещеры разгоняется для нового удара (новой попытки), Намджун снова неизбежно проводит аналогию между собой и монстром. На самом деле, люди удивились бы, узнав, сколько между тварями и ведьмаками общего. Может не зря они опасаются их одинаково? У Намджуна во всей его твердолобости и строгой фиксации на цели тоже есть «мягкое брюшко». Слабое место, в которое уход одного неразговорчивого эльфа ударил больнее любой твари. Больнее, чем прямое столкновение с троллем, которого Намджун теряет из виду, задумавшись. Его отбрасывает к стене, в глазах плывет, и взять себя в руки получается далеко не с первой попытки, благо монстр, обрадованный победой, закладывает по пещере торжественный вираж. Довольно бьет себя в грудь, восстанавливая самооценку. Откуда вообще самооценка у тупых, безмозглых тварей? С другой стороны, Намджун лично встречал нескольких представителей этого вида, вполне себе настроенных на диалог и готовых идти на уступки. Несмотря на то, что вся беседа сводилась к «моя не жрать людей, твоя – уходить», разговаривать с ними было даже интересно. Этот же к компромиссам явно не готов: заметив, что Намджун уже на ногах, снова бросается в атаку. Пол пещеры дрожит под его шагами, песок струится Намджуну на голову, пачкая волосы. Он успевает порадоваться удобной новой стрижке, пока уходит из-под атаки одним плавным движением. И еще раз. После третьей неудачной попытки умереть, на него опускается гасящая все звуки отрешенность. Злость пропадает. Да и на тролля ли он злился? Намджун крутит меч в воздухе, проводит обманный прием и распарывает нежно-зеленое брюхо крест-накрест. В нос ударяет удушливый запах внутренностей и гнили, который действует лучше бодрящих травок. Тролль оседает на колени, заваливается на бок и затихает.  
\- Всё, - выдыхает Намджун.  
Что именно – всё, еще предстоит решить.  
На границе леса и луга, он жалеет, что не взял с собой Кильку: тащить тяжелый панцирь не столько сложно, сколько неудобно и долго, несмотря на силу, превосходящую человеческую. За довольно короткий путь, Намджун устает так, как не уставал давно. Возможно, это побочное действие интоксикации, или разброда в мыслях, но во двор он практически вползает и до ужаса пугает обнаружившегося там старосту.  
\- Мать моя! – вопит тот хрипло и торопливо крестится, взбираясь на крыльцо.  
Кошка, до этого спокойно дремавшая там же, шипит и несется в дом, прячась под кровать. У козы, пасущейся во дворе, максимально ускоряется сердцебиение. Интоксикация. Намджун сбрасывает с плеч троллий панцирь, плещет в лицо из бочки и поворачивается к старосте. Крепкий дед – другой бы давно уже сбежал или окочурился, а этот так и стоит, прижав руку к груди. Чего ждет – не понятно.  
\- Это от зелий, - зачем-то объясняет Намджун. – Перебрал.   
\- Бывает, - сипло соглашается староста, оседая на ступеньки. – И долго оно так будет?  
\- Пройдет. Через какое-то время.  
Он знает, что выглядит ужасно, но на всякий случай еще и сверяется с отражением в воде – ну да, монстр монстром. Зрачки горят желтым, черные вены вспахивают лицо вдоль и поперек, синяки под глазами расползлись и потемнели. Красавец. Намджун с отвращением отворачивается, на старосту старается не смотреть. Тот будто улавливает что-то, голос становится тише и ровнее:  
\- Поспать бы тебе.  
\- Может и посплю, - не спорит Намджун. – Попозже.  
В конце концов, выехать можно и завтра. Сначала нужно собрать припасов, наготовить мазей и отваров, чтобы в дороге меньше останавливаться. Зашить рубаху. Собрать все травки, которые успели подрасти на грядках. Искупаться.  
\- А где эльф?  
Намджун вздрагивает, едва не выпустив сумку, только поднятую с земли.   
\- Какой эльф?  
Его голос звучит натурально, он на самом деле очень удивляется, но старосту это все равно не обманывает. Его, судя по всему, и не надо обманывать – бесполезно.  
\- Да ладно, - хмыкает тот в бороду, - вся деревня в курсе, что он тут. Детишки в первый же день новость разнесли.  
У Намджуна внутри собирается тугое и готовое вот-вот рвануть. Он пытается удержать это, сжать обратно, но некоторые вещи неподвластны даже ведьмаку. Злость разгорается моментально, подкормленная страхом за Юнги, готовится разнести его в щепки и накрыть лавиной деревню. Намджун держится.  
\- И что?  
\- И ничего, сталбыть, - староста привычно кхекает, достает из-за пазухи трубку, с удовольствием раскуривает ее, глядя на Намджуна из-под пушистых седых бровей. – Чего ты ожидал-то? Война недавно была, устали все. Эльф и эльф. Он пацанве луки делал, пока ты охотился. Стрелять учил.  
Намджун представляет себе сухого и немногословного Юнги, который вдруг ни с того ни с сего начал возиться с малышней, и в «мягкое брюшко» снова прилетает тяжелым и острым. Вот, значит, как.   
\- Девки мелкие на нем косички плести тренировались, - добивает дед. – Не рассказывал, значит.  
\- К слову не пришлось, - пожимает плечами Намджун и подводит черту: - Ушел эльф.  
\- Насовсем, сталбыть?   
\- Сталбыть, - все-таки пробивается из Намджуна злое и язвительное.  
Дед хмыкает, скребет ногтями облупившуюся краску на крыльце и резюмирует:  
\- Жаль.  
\- Мне тоже, - выдыхает Намджун, но тут же сердито исправляется: - Мне тоже пора.  
\- Пора, так пора.  
Староста не спорит, но заметно изменяется в позе и осанке – сгибается будто бы, проседает слегка. Становится чуть старше, чем был. Интересно получается. Неужто так сильно боится остаться без защиты? К хорошему быстро привыкаешь, это точно.  
\- Зима скоро, - успокаивает его Намджун, - нечисть по норам попрячется. А с весны ведьмаки вернутся на дороги, к вам тоже кто-нибудь заедет.  
\- Ага, - кивает староста, но в его взгляде Намджун с удивлением замечает осуждение.  
Нет? И этого мало? Пока он соображает – злиться или расстраиваться, дед сползает с крыльца и ковыляет к калитке. Оборачивается:  
\- Мазь от спины сделаешь еще?  
\- Сделаю. Занесу вечером.  
\- Занеси, - кивает и повторяет зачем-то: - занеси.  
Намджун подтягивает сумки повыше, тащит в дом – дальше тянуть помирающий разговор нет смысла. Вообще тянуть нет смысла. Вечером он отнесет мази, раздаст половину запасов кузнецу и старосте, заодно пристроит козу. Может быть кошку все-таки возьмет кузнец? Потом нужно будет купить провизии в корчме, вернуться в дом отшельника на ночевку и… В путь.

Ближе к вечеру Намджун решается окончательно – заколачивает ставни на всякий случай, проверяет крышу еще раз и подкладывает под солому несколько досок, поверх обмазав их глиной. Если колдовство отшельника даст сбой, в дом все равно ничего не протечет. По крайней мере не сразу. За зиму наверняка нападает много снега, и она может просесть под его весом, но это уже не намджуновы проблемы, он сделал все, что мог. Вряд ли он сюда вернется, чтобы оценить результат и починить ее снова.  
Коза, будто почувствовав его настроение, ведет себя странно весь остаток вечера: отказывается есть, слоняется по двору, сжирает целиком полотенце, оставленное на плетне сушиться. Намджун не ругается – он вообще не видит смысла ругаться на зверье, но когда солнце опускается ниже к кромке леса, выходит из дома с сумкой и веревкой в руках.  
\- Ну, не ломайся, - ворчит, пока загоняет козу в угол. – Пожили вместе, пора и честь знать.  
Рогатая в итоге сдается, плетется за ним, понурив голову. Следом в нескольких шагах от них – кошка: сама пошла, даже уговаривать не пришлось. Такой процессией и входят в деревню. Староста оказывается дома и покорно принимает горшок с мазью и веревку из рук в руки, наматывает веревку на запястье, хлопает Намджуна по плечу:  
\- Будешь в наших краях – заезжай.  
Намджун ворчит что-то нечленораздельное, но явно одобрительное, взмахивает рукой на прощание, и разворачивается, направляясь к дому кузнеца. Тот встречает его на пороге, непривычно смурной. То есть он и раньше был хмурым и сердитым, но сегодня Намджун улавливает какую-то особую концентрацию хмурости.   
\- Кошку можешь к себе взять? – без предисловий просит он.   
Полосатая, следовавшая за ним всю дорогу, подходит поближе, словно догадавшись, что разговор о ней.   
\- Прикормил, - кается Намджун, - жалко бросать без присмотра.  
Кузнец кивает, открывает калитку, запуская их обоих внутрь. Кошка по-хозяйски обходит свои новые владения. Намджун с кузнецом молчат. Хороший вечер, теплый.  
\- Ну, бывай, - натянуто улыбается Намджун. – Был рад знакомству.  
Кузнец открывает рот, но говорит внезапное:  
\- Рыбалка.  
Намджун тормозит у калитки и непонимающе изгибает брови.  
\- Договаривались порыбачить. Сейчас уезжаешь?  
\- На рассвете.  
\- Успеем, - констатирует кузнец и по-прежнему сердито топает в дом, возвращаясь через пару секунд с удочками.  
Рыбалка, так рыбалка. Кошка сопровождает их до реки, а там устраивается неподалеку, очевидно надеясь на свою часть улова. Почему бы и нет, в конце концов Намджуну свой девать некуда. Разве что закоптить и убрать в сумку, мало ли с добычей будет туго. Кузнец молчит, Намджун не находит подходящих тем для светской беседы, над рекой расплывается жидкий полупрозрачный туман. Не клюет.  
Когда он только решил притормозить и остаться в деревне на какое-то время, рыбалка с местными жителями представлялась ему чем-то интересным и вдохновляющим. Быть как все. Влиться в массу. Стать «своим». Сейчас в этом, конечно, есть своя прелесть, но даже она омрачена скорым отъездом. Нет смысла поддерживать отношения с людьми, которых собираешься оставить за спиной. Если он и вернется сюда когда-нибудь, то лишь для того, чтобы убить очередную тварь. И дай боги, чтобы кузнец со старостой были еще живы – ведьмачий век долог, в отличие от людского.  
Поплавок у кузнецовой удочки дергается, погружается глубже, но он на это никак не реагирует. Намджун слегка пихает его вбок. Кузнец дергается, будто только проснувшись, хватает удочку и вытягивает из воды совсем небольшую рыбку. Не раздумывая, бросает кошке. Намджун подозревает, что рыбачить он вовсе не собирался, но подтверждать или опровергать эти подозрения не торопится. Зачем? Если с ним и хотели просто на прощание посидеть, то что в этом плохого?  
Теперь клюет у Намджуна, но тоже не особо богато, кошка получает вторую рыбину в свое пользование. Уминает ее сразу же. Вот кому сегодня на рыбалке везет.  
\- Куда дальше? – молчать, видимо, становится невмоготу или он просто пытается больше не засыпать.  
Намджун пожимает плечами, но зачем-то признается:  
\- Поеду на север, в крепость, где меня вырастили. Перезимую там.  
\- Из-за эльфа?  
Возможно только благодаря ведьмачьим мутациям, у Намджуна получается удержать равнодушие на лице.  
\- Да нет.  
Это не ответ, конечно, но лучше не признаваться в том, в чем не можешь признаться даже себе. Может быть позже. Кузнец хмыкает так, как будто понимает абсолютно всё. И снова замолкает на какое-то время, чтобы спустя пару минут совершенно не в тему спросить:  
\- Охотник рассказывал тебе, за что его из деревни выгнали?  
Намджун кивает, надеясь, что этого достаточно и не придется продолжать опасный разговор.  
\- Я был против.  
Намджун кивает еще раз.  
\- Против того, чтобы его выгоняли, - зачем-то поясняет кузнец. – Мне было все равно на их…  
\- Понятно.  
Намджун неловко хмыкает, снова пихает его в плечо – клюет. В этот раз рыба побольше, пойдет для завтрака. Когда плеск затихает, странный разговор не продолжается, и Намджун благодарит небеса. Так и сидят до утра. Солнце еще далеко, но его приближение легко определить по тому, как приятно теплеет воздух. Он окидывает взглядом все-таки задремавшего кузнеца, полное ведро рыбы, ставшей ночью более доверчивой, раздавшуюся в боках кошку, подпирающую собой кузнецов бок. Неплохо так сидеть, очень даже неплохо.   
Намджун поднимается, разминая затекшие ноги, хлопает товарища по плечу – пора. Тот сонно плетется за ним полдороги, потом сворачивает в сторону деревни, буркнув на прощание размытое «не пропадай». Намджун обещает не пропасть и уходит. Бредет по дороге через поле, никуда не торопясь. Рассвет застает его у самой калитки, тычется в спину влажным от росы носом. Пожалуй, впервые в жизни Намджун вернулся с рыбалки ни с чем. И в пустой дом. Не понятно – что печалит сильнее. Он старается не думать в эту сторону, но думает все равно, пока встречается лбом с мордой сонной Кильки, треплет ее по гриве. Под навесом уже ждут мечи и сумки, готовые к долгой дороге. Намджун закидывает на гладкую лошадиную спину седло, подтягивает ремни. Именно в этот момент чутье сообщает, что в доме кто-то есть.  
В предрассветном сумраке плохо видит даже ведьмак. Благо в сумках полно эликсиров, и Намджун закидывается сразу тремя, снова подводя организм под тяжелый приход интоксикации. Меч легко и привычно скользит в руку. Что за самоубийца додумался залезть в дом к ведьмаку? Пусть это и не его, ведьмака дом. Он крадется по крыльцу совершенно бесшумно, прекрасно запомнив какая из досок и в каком месте скрипит. Дверь открывает тихо. Одновременно ее открывают с той стороны. Если бы Намджун был человеком, он бы уже вопил и бежал прочь. Если бы он был ведьмаком после удачных Испытаний, стоящий за дверью Юнги уже таращился бы на воткнутый в грудь меч. Намджун - просто Намджун, поэтому ориентируется молниеносно и не сопротивляется, когда Юнги хрипит полузадушено какое-то замысловатое проклятие на эльфийском и толкает его в грудь. Намджун скатывается по ступенькам спиной вниз, совсем не чувствуя боли, и остается лежать, глядя на придурочного эльфа снизу вверх. Юнги снова матерится и стекает по ступенькам, протягивая Намджуну руку.  
\- Что… Что у тебя с лицом?  
\- Эликсиры, - выдавливает Намджун. – Перебрал. Думал… Монстр.  
Юнги закатывает глаза и помогает ему подняться. Руки у него едва заметно подрагивают, но он мельтешит ими слишком быстро, чтобы это было заметно. Отряхивает намджуновы плечи, впихивает в руку выроненный меч.   
\- Герой, - ворчит. – Какой монстр…  
Намджун сгребает его в охапку, прижимая к себе так сильно, будто собирается втереть внутрь, вместо мази.  
\- Спину сломаешь, - сообщает Юнги.   
Но не вырывается.


	7. Гелиотроп

_Гелиотроп — знак, создающий магический буфер  
между ведьмаком и противником, совмещая   
в себе частично эффекты Ирдена и Квена.   
Замедляет и дезориентирует врага. Вероятно,  
является высшей планкой магических сил ведьмаков._

Что-то меняется в их отношениях. Намджун сначала не улавливает это тонкое, как паутинка, «что-то», потом начинает замечать. Оно именно что как паутинка – хрупкое и незаметное, но вплетается практически во все аспекты жизни. Юнги с ним разговаривает. Это не безостановочный треп, как у того же Сокджина, а брошенные мимоходом вопросы, робкие уточнения, мнение и даже шутки. Шутки у Юнги получаются осторожными и почти безвкусными, но Намджуну видится за ними огромный потенциал, потому что шутить тот явно любит. Особенно в язвительной форме. Но даже если это язвительные ремарки, Намджуну они все равно нравятся, да и не умеет он еще злиться или обижаться на Юнги – слишком мало времени прошло, слишком бы рад его возвращению.  
\- Это ты лошадь покормил?  
\- Леший из леса приходил и покормил.  
\- Ну вот, а я на них с мечом кидаюсь…  
Помимо разговоров есть еще прикосновения. Их Намджун ценит больше всего. Просто потому что за все время вытягивания Юнги с того света, отдал прикосновений во много раз больше, чем получил в ответ. А когда прикосновений не равное количество, все это отдает насилием. У Намджуна в жизни достаточно насилия, чтобы кривится от любого упоминания о нем. Так вот, Юнги прикасается. Это такие же осторожные, пробные прикосновения, как и шутки. Он слегка дергает его за рукав, чтобы смотрел, куда наступает (из-под ноги Намджуна с возмущенным воплем вспархивает птица – залюбовался, не заметил), подпирает плечом, потому что на крыльце якобы мало места. На лишнюю секунду задерживает его пальцы в своих, передавая упавшую ложку. Таких вещей пока немного, но они запоминаются накрепко, потому что из них, Намджун точно знает, потом будет ткаться огромное и теплое одеяло воспоминаний. И чем оно детальнее и прочнее, тем теплее будет потом, ночью у костра или под дождем в канаве, когда из всех теплых вещей только воспоминания и будут доступны.  
Еще Юнги просто рядом, и даже этого, в принципе, очень достаточно. Ему страшно, ему очевидно страшно, но он постоянно бросает вызов то себе, то всем вокруг. Он сопровождает Намджуна на охоту, впервые демонстрируя свои врожденные навыки. Намджун восхищен настолько, что забывает зачем они вообще сюда пришли и едва не упускает косулю. Юнги закатывает глаза, но в его взгляде проскальзывает заметное удовольствие – правильно, восхищайся мной, боготвори. Эльфы, вроде как, для этого и были созданы (по крайней мере по мнению большинства эльфов). Намджун восхищается, боготворит. Ему для этого даже убитая косуля не нужна. Хотя на сытый желудок восхищаться как-то сподручнее, конечно.  
В конце осени Юнги впервые решается и идет в деревню вместе с ним. Нет, к нему по-прежнему почти каждое утро прибегает малышня – кто косички поплести, кто из лука пострелять, но это совсем не то же самое, что открыто появиться на деревенских улицах. Юнги держит прямо спину, смотрит вокруг надменно, на Намджун все равно замечает, насколько сократилось расстояние между ними, и насколько он собран и готов обороняться. Не бежать - защищать себя и Намджуна, если придется. Намджун улыбается и гладит его по спине – расслабься. Ничего не случится.  
Ничего и не случается. Кузнец здоровается с ним так же тепло, как с Намджуном, кошка с одинаковым рвением трется об ноги обоим, но возвращаться отказывается, хотя Намджун предлагает каждый раз при встрече. Ну и ладно. Староста, завидев их вдалеке, несется к ним через всю деревню, только чтобы рассказать про очередное лесное чудище, а у «господина эльфа» попросить мазь от ломоты в костях.  
\- У него лучше получается, - разводит виновато руками.  
Юнги не сдерживается и едва заметно дергает бровями – «выкусил?». Намджун выкусил уже давно и ему совсем не сложно выкусить еще много раз, лишь бы один дерганый эльф хоть немного расслабился. Ему вообще очень хочется, чтобы Юнги чувствовал себя нужным. А то как-то больно часто за последние годы всем эльфам поголовно пытались указать на их место, которого и в природе-то уже не существует. Нет, бывали случаи, когда крестьяне торговали с местными «белками», прячущимися в лесу, но даже несмотря на выгоду, все равно делали это с кривыми ухмылками и будто в одолжение. Намджун встречал таких, во время своих странствий и старался уходить побыстрее, чтобы никому не набить морду. Все-таки люди по-прежнему иногда очень схожи с монстрами (а иногда и хуже), как бы не перепутать. Никаких намеков, но среди тех же эльфов он пока что гнилья не встречал. Однажды вечером он зачем-то рассказывает про это и спрашивает почему так, но Юнги отмалчивается, задумчиво глядя в окно. Возможно, Намджун просто не видит всей картины. Впрочем, сдалась она ему?  
Зато Намджун видит Юнги. Смотрит на него постоянно. То с восхищением, то со скрытым умилением (не дай боги, заметит), то принимая очередной вызов. Это «и что ты мне сделаешь?» все еще проскальзывающее временами, бьет больнее всего. Просто потому что Намджуну хочется верить, что он уже доказал свою надежность. Но, видимо, Юнги так проще. Он смотрит с этим вызовом, когда роняет постиранное белье, когда роняет мечи Намджуна, прислоненные к мечу, когда Намджун находит его на крыльце, в компании малолеток, вцепившихся ему в волосы и плетущих косички. Как будто ждет, что Намджун вот-вот не сдержится и рявкнет. Как будто Намджун хоть раз рявкал не только на него, но и вообще на кого-либо. Каждый раз Намджун старается делать в ответ то, чего от него не ждут. Он поднимает сваливает обратно в кадку белье, ставит на место мечи, а к плетению косичек присоединяется, потому что:  
\- Да нет же, вот сюда вот эту, а эту сюда.  
Девочка послушно повторяет за ним, путаясь в коротких пальцах. Юнги молчит, но расслабляет напрягшиеся было плечи. Хорошо. Шаг за шагом, но Намджун все-таки отвоюет себе и немного доверия и немного места рядом.

За место рядом биться даже не приходится, потому что наступают холода. Весь остаток теплых дней они поочередно спали на кровати, тактично ничего не спрашивая и не предлагая, но первые же морозы лишают их выбора. Потому что на полу холодно, но упрямый Юнги первые полчаса отчетливо стучит зубами в темноте, но вставать не собирается. Намджун двигается сам, как можно ближе к стенке, и смотрит на него сквозь темноту, которая ведьмакам никогда не была помехой. Юнги сдается минуте на десятой, закатывает глаза, шипит раздраженно, но все-таки поднимается и лезет под одеяло. Кровать слишком маленькая для двоих, особенно для двоих, пытающихся сохранять дистанцию. Поэтому Юнги бросает попытки не приближаться и уходит в другую крайность – в свое любимое «и что ты мне сделаешь?». Они просовывает свои ледяные руки Намджуну под мышки, оплетает его ногами и даже из этой весьма откровенной позы умудряется смотреть с вызовом. Намджун хмыкает и утыкается подбородком ему в лоб.  
\- Спи.  
Становится гораздо теплее.  
И с утра все остается теплым, и потом, несмотря на первый снег, вываливший вскоре. Видимо, мороз окончательно ломает Юнги, потому что он все реже бросает вызов и все чаще бросает вопросительные взгляды. «Что теперь?», «Как дальше?», «Что будем делать?». Это похоже на доверие, по крайней мере Намджун очень надеется, что не путает его ни с чем.   
Когда холода становятся злее, а снег не тает к вечеру, Намджун собирается и уезжает почти на сутки в город. Юнги нужна теплая одежда, да и ему самому не помешало бы разжиться всяким барахлом. Денег у них не так уж и много, по крайней мере с продажей травок приходится завязать (запасы не бесконечные), но теперь довольно легко промышлять охотой. Тем более вдвоем они вполне могут забраться поглубже в лес и найти зверя покрупнее. Деревенские не жалуются, охотно скупают все, что приносят им из леса и просят еще. На их «благодарность» Намджун и покупает новую теплую одежду, корм для лошади и вернувшейся в дом козы и пополняет запас трав и корешков у городского алхимика, который подает Намджуну отличную идею выращивать все необходимые травки на подоконнике. У Намджуна никогда не было своего подоконника (разве что в крепости, но тогда он был слишком молодой и глупый, чтобы задумываться о возобновляемости ресурсов), поэтому идея кажется ему очень новаторской и восхитительной. Семена он покупает тоже. А вот в таверне, как делал раньше, на ужин не остается – несется домой. Его ждут.  
Юнги сидит на крыльце, укутавшись в одеяло, смотрит тяжелым, практически осязаемым взглядом. Намджун не понимает всего несколько секунд, потом доходит – оставался какой-то небольшой шанс, что он не вернется. В глазах Юнги, возможно, этот шанс не такой небольшой.   
Это второй раз, когда Намджун обнимает его.   
И первый раз, когда Юнги обнимает его в ответ.

Вечера становятся долгими, еще длиннее – ночи, и Намджун скупает у корчмаря две почти полные колоды для гвинта. Об основных правилах Юнги в курсе, поэтому игра сразу идет неплохо, затягивает и стирает оставшиеся границы. Юнги еще немного нервничает, когда в один из вечеров к ним подтягиваются староста с кузнецом, но быстро успокаивается – стоит только один раз выиграть. Дальше дело идет веселее, расходятся они только к утру, и Намджун, уже давно начавший считать вехи, записывает в своей мысленной потертой тетради: «сегодня Юнги пришел в кровать сам».   
Теперь по вечерам они играют и разговаривают, по утрам отправляются на охоту, днем выгуливают заскучавшую в стойле Кильку. Стойло, к слову, приходится переделать во что-то более надежное, и дом, который Намджун не собирался менять, обрастает новыми пристройками. В теплом стойле кильке нравится больше, а в небольшой пристройке за домом отлично растут травы, рассаженные по кадкам. Местные снова стягиваются к их забору – кто за мазями и припарками, кто просто поболтать. Юнги сначала не показывается на глаза, потом сдается и начинает выходить. Прятаться уже не от кого, а все остальное – просто страх, через который нужно переступить. Он переступает так же гордо, как делают все эльфы. Не прячет уши, спину держит прямо. «И что вы мне сделаете» сменяется на более крепкое и внушительное «вы на моей территории, молитесь, чтобы я не сделал ничего вам». Потом и оно проходит, потому что никто никому ничего делать не собираются. Разве что дети, заигравшись, как-то запускают в него снежком. Юнги катает ответный с такой холодной решимостью, будто собирается погрести всю деревню под снегом.  
В дом возвращается мокрый и злой – дети иногда страшнее отряда наемников, отправленного за «беличьими» головами.   
Намджун протягивает ему чистую теплую рубаху, помогает растереть заиндевевшие пальцы и очень старается не улыбаться, чтобы не бесить еще сильнее. Этим вечером игра в гвинт превращается в побоище и его разделывают под чистую. Зато Юнги улыбается, открывается и расспрашивать его становится проще. А Намджуну уже давно хочется.  
\- Как у эльфов выбирают пары? – подходит он издалека.  
\- Берут и выбирают, - пожимает плечами Юнги и забирает карту из его колоды.  
Ничего, Намджун еще отыграется.   
\- Есть какой-то… обряд? – сейчас ему важнее другое.  
\- На заре нужно зарезать ягненка и принести еще теплое сердце понравившейся эльфийке, - сообщает Юнги, сверяясь с картами.  
Потом бросает на него быстрый взгляд и фыркает:  
\- Серьезно? Никак. Как и у вас, наверное. Просто… Даешь понять, что она нравится.  
\- Он, - поправляет Намджун.  
В доме становится тихо, но про карты Юнги все-таки не забывает, выкладывает одну за другой. Но раунд все-таки проигрывает.  
\- Он, - задумчиво повторяет чуть позже. – Просто даешь понять.  
\- Я дал? – уточняет Намджун.  
Он не умеет во все эти витиеватые фразы и красивые ухаживания, которыми славится тот же Сокджин, но очень хочет сделать все правильно. Или хотя бы объяснить доступно. Но даже себе не может так, доступно. Ему просто хочется, чтобы все было так всегда. И чуть больше прикосновений. Обниматься чаще. Возможно, поцеловать? Возможно. Ему давно хочется поцеловать Юнги.  
\- Дал, - хмыкает тот.  
И второй раунд все-таки выигрывает, потому что Намджун окончательно забывает про карты.  
\- И что потом? – продолжает он расспрашивать, пока Юнги раздает карты заново.  
\- Не знаю, - пожимает плечами Юнги, а когда тишина звучит совсем растерянно, наконец-то встречается с ним взглядом. – Сделай что-нибудь.  
Намджун делает, чуть позже, когда они уже забираются в остывшую за день постель, и очень надеется, что делает это правильно. По крайней мере Юнги не ворчит и не сбегает, а его холодные губы быстро становятся горячими и влажными.  
\- Как тебе нравится? – неуверенно шепчет Намджун, пока гладит его по плечам и бокам, чтобы согреть.  
\- Ну ты начни, - хмыкает Юнги, - а там я определюсь, нравится ли мне.  
Действовать наугад страшно, но не страшнее, чем идти впервые по темной пещере, опасаясь и стремясь к чудищу, живущему в конце. Не так страшно, как оказаться между двух армий в разгар битвы. Не так страшно, как когда друг умирает на твоих руках. В конце концов, в их случае все еще можно переиграть и подстроиться.  
Юнги все-таки решает сжалиться над ним и начинает отвечать, так же нерешительно, но Намджуна это наоборот успокаивает. Это больше похоже на исследование, на самом деле, чем на занятие любовью. Намджун много раз видел его голым, облапал всего вдоль и поперек, но когда это просто тело, которое нужно вылечить, ощущение совсем другие. Сейчас же он именно исследует: трогает каждый шрам, каждый изгиб, запоминая его расположение и реакцию на прикосновение, сочетает каждое прикосновение с поцелуем, и это совсем неуместно напоминает ему бой – когда каждый комплекс выпадов делает тебя ближе к победе. Впрочем, здесь нет шанса огрести за не вовремя сделанный кувырок, поэтому Намджун расслабляется и позволяет себе экспериментировать. Юнги занимается тем же, только более жадно, потому что он как раз трогает Намджуна впервые. Его исследование еще глубже и интереснее, потому что после каждого «это откуда?» случается короткий пересказ событий, но даже коротким этот пересказ звучит страшно и интересно. Намджун же выжил, все в прошлом – это главное.   
Они так ничего толком и не делают, потому что изучать пока что гораздо интереснее. Юнги засыпает, обхватив его за шею и прижав лицом к груди. Намджун не против.

С этого момента к вечернему гвинту добавляются вечерние откровения, потому что истории у обоих длинные и они буквально рвутся наружу. Юнги рассказывает, как перебили его отряд, кажется, последний отряд в этой части страны. Рассказывает, как петлял по лесу, уходя от погони, а потом не очень понимал – зачем уходил вообще. Ему до сих пор кажется, что он остался там, на поляне, залитой кровью. Намджун гладит его по плечам так, как будто Юнги плачет навзрыд. Возможно, где-то внутри. О своем детстве он не рассказывает ничего, потому что война была долгая, разрушительная и все, что было до, кажется глупой сказкой для детей. Какое детство, когда вся жизнь прошла в борьбе за свободу? Никакого детства не было. Зато Намджун рассказывает про свое, и теперь его по плечам гладит Юнги. Хотя Намджун не плачет, даже внутри уже давно не плачет. Все это тоже похоже на сказку для детей, только мрачную и с непонятным концом. Любимым детям такие сказки не рассказывают.  
Выговорившись, они долго лежат без движения, потому что раскрывать душу – не самое легкое занятие и выматывает гораздо сильнее, чем секс. И ощущения от этого не самые однозначные.   
\- Возможно, тебе стоит меня поцеловать сейчас, - задумчиво тянет Юнги. – А то я чувствую себя странно голым, но при этом ничего не происходит.  
\- Возможно, - хмыкает Намджун.  
Но какое-то время, исключительно из вредности, лежит неподвижно. Потом все-таки нависает над ним и прикасается к его губам со всей нежностью, на которую способен. Это, правда, большой подвиг, потому что после долгих скитаний и гор трупов, нежности в себе наскрести получается разве что на робкий поцелуй. У Намджуна же ее – хоть с головой накрывай, потому что с появлением Юнги она аккумулировалась в три тысячи раз быстрей.   
В этот раз все получается как надо, по крайней мере Юнги выглядит довольным и несколько раз повторяет, что все замечательно. Намджун склонен верить его словам, просто потому что врать он вряд ли стал бы.   
Так к гвинту и разговорам добавляется новое интересное занятие. 

К середине зимы Намджун с удовольствием замечает, что больше нет никакого «и что ты мне сделаешь». Он даже останавливается, хотя направлялся в деревню, и удивленно озирается по сторонам, будто только что проснулся черт знает где. Вокруг только снежные поля, вдалеке темный частокол леса, а внутри такое теплое и огромное, что непонятно, почему снег под его ногами не тает и не лезет трава. Он переживает множество вещей сразу, потому что за осознанием приходит безграничное счастье, а за ним – такой же безграничный страх, который складывает сильного и стойкого ведьмака пополам в прямом смысле. Он разворачивается так стремительно и резко, что Килька испуганно ржет, но после все-таки догоняет его, уже на подходе к дому.   
В дом Намджун врывается вместе с начавшейся метелью, укутывает ошалевшего Юнги всем собой, обнимает трясущимися руками и хрипит горько и страшно:  
\- Если с тобой что-то случится, я умру.  
\- Сделаем так, чтобы не случилось, - с тревогой тянет Юнги, но все-таки понимает.  
Обнимает его, как можно сильнее, утыкается носом в шею и гладит по спине:  
\- Ничего не случится, Намджун. Успокойся.  
В мысленной потрепанной тетради Намджун пишет «Получается, только что он впервые назвал меня по имени». Хронология выходит странная, но никакой другой от них и ожидать нельзя. И хорошего конца, наверное, ожидать тоже не стоит.  
\- Что случилось? – осторожно выспрашивает Юнги, когда Намджуна немного попускает.  
\- Я шел в деревню и вдруг понял, как сильно тебя люблю. И… Это же не сказки, как может быть «все хорошо»?  
\- Ты меня… что? – переспрашивает Юнги.  
\- Я тебя… Ох нет, опять.  
Его снова стискивает изнутри, будто железными когтями тянет вниз, Юнги успевает перехватить его на полпути и выпрямить, не позволяя упасть. На его лице читается откровенный испуг, но он держится, потому что кто-то сейчас должен держаться.  
\- Все будет хорошо, - врет он. – Должно же и у нас когда-нибудь все быть хорошо?  
Намджун согласен – должно. Но в этом мире редко происходит то, что должно. По законам жанра, виновные должны быть наказаны, монстры побеждены, голодные накормлены, добродетельные вознаграждены, но когда это случается в реальной жизни? Реальная жизнь Намджуна – это ночевки под открытым небом, грязь вокруг, болота по колено, кровь, монстры, бессмысленные смерти. Реальная жизнь Юнги – бесконечный побег. Откуда на них должна снизойти благодать, если о ней и не слышал никто в этом мире?  
Он пересказывает свои умозаключения хрипло, срывающимся голосом, затихает под конец и мрачно смотрит в одну точку. Страх проходит, потому что жрать внутри Намджуна уже нечего, он – пустая оболочка, истрепанная и несчастная.  
\- Ну, знаешь, - вздыхает Юнги, - никто ничего нам не даст, согласен. Это все бывает только в сказках.  
Намджун согласно вздыхает и опускается на стул. Ноги слабые, будто соломой набиты. Он никогда не чувствовал себя таким опустошенным.   
Когда-то давно кто-то из приятелей-ведьмаков рассказывал ему за кружкой пива о своей собственной теории. В этой теории было много науки и мало смысла для Намджуна, но одно он уяснил точно – существует вероятность, что Испытание травами не уничтожает эмоции, а блокирует их. То есть где-то там, за крепкой стеной, все их чувства все еще при них. «Твоя стена больше похожа на плотину, которая время от времени подтекает», - улыбался тот приятель, выслушав про не до конца стертые эмоции.  
Сейчас тот приятель скорее всего мертв, он был больше теоретиком, чем практиком. А Намджунова плотина рассыпается на глазах. Время не щадит никого.  
\- Никто ничего нам не даст, - повторяет Юнги, рассеянно гладя его по волосам. – Поэтому мы возьмем все сами.   
Он дергает Намджуна за волосы, сжав кулак, и впивается в его губы больше наказанием, чем утешением. Скорей всего это именно то, что было нужно Намджуну, чтобы не свихнуться здесь, в «их» доме.  
Тот же самый приятель-ведьмак (Здорово, если он все еще жив) рассказывал Намджуну, что он сам определяет свой путь и судьбу. Что никакое Предназначение не может заставить его делать то, что он не хочет делать. И никакие мутации и Испытания не могут вытравить из него человека, которым он хочет быть.  
«Если ты хочешь убивать монстров – убивай, - бормотал он, уже засыпая над кружкой. – Если хочешь выращивать цветы – выращивай. Не позволяй никому… Ничего».  
Намджун решает не позволять никому ничего. Он отвечает на поцелуй Юнги, прижимает его к себе теснее и собирается просто быть собой. Он не хочет возвращаться на Путь, не хочет уезжать из этого дома весной, не хочет расставаться с Юнги. И если кто-то попытается это изменить… Что ж. Пусть попробует.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [В поле спят мотыльки: Collage](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25875643) by [Erysun](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Erysun/pseuds/Erysun), [fandom J and Kpop 2020 (J_and_K_pop)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/J_and_K_pop/pseuds/fandom%20J%20and%20Kpop%202020)




End file.
